


Chasing Optimus

by bugiiwonderland (orphan_account)



Series: Optimus and his favorite Secret Agent. [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Bad Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Death, M/M, Mentions of car accident, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bugiiwonderland
Summary: Hwang Minhyun is tired of his suffocating life as the President's son.He's tired of everything, especially the secret-service agents' lies and the pressure to always be this ‘perfect Hwang Minhyun’ the PR team has molded for him.But thank God, for Seongwu, for always helping him escape this suffocating life of his....or should he really be thankful about that..?
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: Optimus and his favorite Secret Agent. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617403
Comments: 39
Kudos: 97
Collections: N.S.S. 2019





	Chasing Optimus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillithEvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithEvans/gifts).



> since it’s finally revealed (thanks for the warning @nufics) I can finally change the notes 😂 so here it goes (brace yourself babe, this is cringy af)
> 
>   
> To Ms. Lilli who always brought me to another universe with her beautiful creations, made me laugh, cry, and at some point, made me want to strangle (with love) her too (for real), thank you Lilli ❤️ I still remember the time how we first started as mutuals, how we became friends, and now BFFS (i’m reaching, but hey, you are my twitter bff, IDC if you disagree 🙄) and like the many times I’ve told you, thank you for always inspiring me, you’re the one who always helped me in writing, pushing me to try it, and here we are now, both writing (idk what i’m talking about) 😂 Anyhooo—ANYHOOO, I hope this fic (please) do your beautiful prompt justice (please) and that this time, I was able to bring you to another universe 👩🚀 And made you smile, laugh, and well, cry (i doubt this tho) and strangle me too (HOPEFULLY NOT). 
> 
> Okay, i’m babbling, but yeah, I think you already know what I wanna say, and again, thank you babe, know that i’m always here for ya and that ILYSB 😚
> 
> Yours truly,  
> With lots of love,  
> From JR to Baekho (whut)  
> Your babe 😘
> 
> Ps:  
> I love you. ❤️
> 
> Pps: I AINT KIDDING ABOUT THE CRINGINESS

**_Jeju-si_ **

_“He looks so good tonight,”_ Seongwu drawls, eyes full of fondness as he stares at Agent Kang. Minhyun rolls his eyes and takes a sip from his wine. He still doesn’t understand how Seongwu can just forgive Baekho like the latter didn’t lie to him—to them—for three years. 

For Minhyun, the sight of Baekho laughing and sharing banters with Agent Kwak and Agent Choi fills his mouth with a strong taste of bile. Not because he had drunk too much wine, but because seeing Baekho, no, Agent Kang, gives off a similar effect. 

“The way he laughs…” Seongwu chuckles fondly. “It’s like he’s back to being the person we used to know… just Baekho, with no burden or whatsoever.” 

Minhyun scoffs. Call him bitter, call him a close-minded person who couldn’t move on and accept the fact that Baekho had no choice but to lie and befriend them because that’s his job. 

Except there’s always a _choice_. 

Baekho could have told them four years ago, when they started being friends. He could have come clean when he and Seongwu started dating two years ago. 

But Baekho didn’t do any of that.

Instead, he kept lying straight to their faces until six months ago, when he got wasted during their grad ball and had a slip of the tongue, drunk crying about how sorry he was for lying about his identity. That he wasn’t just ‘Baekho’, their friend, but actually an undercover _secret service agent_ tasked to make sure he and Seongwu remain _‘safe and unscathed’_ as they live their damn dream of being normal college students. 

“Did you forget the fact that he actually had that burden to begin with?” Minhyun snorts, rolling his eyes. 

The truth is, Minhyun is tired of it all. Yes, he understands that they can’t really have a normal life, with him being the President’s son and Seongwu, the Prime Minister’s son, but lying and using someone to watch over them, which apparently is the trend with _Diplomats_ , is something he really couldn’t take. 

Now he didn’t even know who to trust anymore. People around him are either undercover agents hired by his father, or those who want to use him as leverage, in hopes of getting themselves on the President's good side. Worse, he has to live a suffocating life and be the perfect son that their PR team has molded. 

Seongwu rolls his eyes. “You know, I’m getting tired of this _bitter_ you. It’s been months already, Minhyun. Can’t you just accept things?” he reprimands, his eyebrows raised. Scoffing, he turns to the front, swirls his glass, and sips. “Then again, that will be hard for you because you’ll no longer have Baekho to blame and unleash these _pent-up_ emotions of yours.” 

Minhyun feels his temple twitch as he tries his best to control his expression. Seongwu gives him a fake smile, before standing and smiling to whoever decided that it’s the perfect time to interrupt them before Minhyun kills him. 

“We’re not done yet,” Minhyun snarls under his breath before turning to greet their guest. Seongwu’s lips curl into a challenging smile. He snickers and then turns towards their guest. 

“Guanlinnie, it’s been a long time! How was Europe?” Seongwu starts with his rehearsed small talk, ushering the youngest son of the Vice Premier of the Republic of China to their table. Minhyun slightly bows and smiles at Lai Guanlin, putting on the mask that the PR team has ingrained in him ever since his father decided to join the Blue House. 

Two glasses of wine later, Lai Guanlin’s friend, Yoo Seonho—the son of South Korea’s Minister of Foreign Affairs—calls Guanlin. Minhyun smiles his perfect smile and tells the young man to go and that he should keep in touch and call them whenever he needs them. Minhyun doesn’t miss the light snicker coming from Seongwu as Guanlin nods and bids them goodbye. 

As soon as Guanlin is out of earshot, Seongwu laughs. “I’ve gotta give props to your pop’s PR team, Minhyun-ah. Such a _perfectly-molded_ _cookie_ you are, my dear friend.” 

Minhyun laughs (sarcastically) along with Seongwu and picks up his half-filled wine glass on the table. He sits at the edge of the table, makes sure that no one is paying attention to them. And, with a wicked grin on his lips, he _accidentally_ tips the glass onto Seongwu’s tailor-made _Christian Dior suit._ “ _Oops,_ my hand _slipped_.” 

Not a second later, their bodyguards crowd around them. Agent Kwak and Agent Choi stand on either side of Minhyun, glaring at him (very) disapprovingly, while the newly appointed bodyguard of the Prime Minister’s son, Agent Kang, takes his place by Seongwu’s side. And just like the countless times his face automatically distorts in disgust whenever he sees Baekho, Minhyun grimaces and returns his empty glass of wine in its place. 

“What happened?” Agent Kang asks, distressed, wiping the dark red stain off Seongwu’s pristine white dress shirt with a handkerchief.

Seongwu puts his hand over Baekho’s to stop him. “Just the usual, Minhyun being an asshat, like always.”

Baekho sighs tiredly. “This isn’t funny Minhyun-ah. We’re at a Summit with government leaders, not at the Blue House. At least try to act well-mannered, _please_.” 

Minhyun snickers. “First—it’s _Minhyun-ssi_ , let’s keep things formal, shall we?” he reminds with a fake smile. “Second, I’m fucking _‘acting’_ well-mannered, Agent Kang. It’s your boyfriend who isn’t acting like one.”

“Still, you should have known better than to do this," Agent Kang answers back with a bite. “You’re the President’s son, _Minhyun-ssi_. The least you could do is behave like one, just like what your PR team taught you.” 

And with that, Minhyun loses his temper. He closes the gap between him and Baekho, ready to punch the other guy, when Seongwu stands and puts himself in between them. 

“People are watching,” Seongwu reminds them, with a fake smile. He then subtlety nods to Agent Kwak and Agent Choi to give them a bit of privacy. The agents look at each other, but both nod and go back to their posts.

“Join them, Baek,” Seongwu orders, downing his glass of New York Sour. Baekho sighs and nods, leaving Minhyun and Seongwu at their table. Once the agents are out of earshot, and Seongwu is sure that no one is paying attention to them, he removes the mask he wears on a daily basis and looks at Minhyun with a hardened expression. 

“Follow me, Minhyun.” 

**_—_ **

Minhyun takes in his surroundings and grimaces. Seongwu has brought him to his hotel suite, which to his consternation—is too messy. He surveys the room, noting the two coffee cups left unwashed and still on the coffee table, next to a bag of chips with ants feasting on it. He controls the nagging urge to tidy up the place, and instead fixes his gaze on the messy and sticky floor. He grimaces, realizing that he has stepped on a packet of condom and almost barfs when he realizes it had been used. 

_Why the fuck am I even here?_

He hears the sound of wheels scraping through the carpeted floor and, before he could even ask anything, Seongwu glares and points him to a chair across the mirror. 

Minhyun bites his tongue, lets out a long, tortured groan when he sees a discarded cookie wrapper on the chair, with ants feasting on its crumbs.

“What the hell are you waiting for? I told you to sit,” Seongwu barks, pulling the luggage and placing it on the table next to the dresser. 

“Just punch me instead Seongwu. That’s hella better than sitting on this disgusting chair,” Minhyun shudders in disgust as he watches a batch of humongous ants come out of the cookie wrapper. 

Seongwu rolls his eyes and begins fumbling with the luggage lock. “Stop being dramatic, Minhyun. Those are just ants, for Pete’s sake.” 

“Just _ants_? These aren’t just freaking ants—they’re monstrous, an abomination and—what the fuck are those?!” 

Seongwu beams with that devilish smile of his. Minhyun looks in horror as he sees its contents—from costumes that he’d rather not know where Seongwu will use, to a bunch of sex toys that he wishes he’ll never ever see again. 

Seongwu chuckles and takes out one of his toys. “You should try this when you get a boyfriend, Minhyun-ah. 10/10 makes the whole _sexperience_ waaaaaaay amazing.” 

“No, thank you," Minhyun grumbles as a blush creeps up his neck. 

“Always so _prude,_ my dear best friend,” Seongwu laughs as he takes out the pink wig from the pile, swatting it to Minhyun’s face that some of the hair came to his mouth. 

“Arse,” Minhyun spits as Seongwu laughs louder, fingers combing the tangled wig back to its neatly shape. 

“The _arse_ who will help you release those _pent-up_ emotions eating you up,” Seongwu answers with a wink, putting the wig on Minhyun's head. Minhyun rolls his eyes and lets his friend finish whatever he is doing—knowing how Seongwu is when he’s tired of his attitude, it won’t be wise if he stops the latter. That would only make this childish retribution worse.

“There, done!” Seongwu claps. Minhyun grinds his teeth, deciding that it’s best for him to just go along (again). He gives Seongwu, his now ex-best friend, a fake a smile. He’ll make sure Seongwu will pay after this. “Okay, your clothes next. You need to change into these,” Seongwu points to the crinkled white floral shirt and white pants. 

“Hell no.” 

Seongwu stares with a menacing smile, “Hell, _yes.”_

“I’m not going to wear a set of clothes that fucking came from _God-knows-where,_ Seongwu.” 

“ _Dior,_ ” Seongwu drawls, shoving the clothes to him. “These came from _Dior.”_

“I don’t care, Seongwu. I don’t care whether these came from _Dior, Givenchy or Armani—_ I’m not wearing them. Why do I have to change, even? Isn’t this pink wig of yours and being in this filthy room not enough for your little fucking _retribution?”_

Seongwu chuckles and shakes his head in amusement. “You think this is my retribution on you for being such a pain in the ass?” Seongwu clicks his tongue and snickers. “I’m so so disappointed in you, my _dear best friend_. You know me better than this.” 

Minhyun closes his eyes and grits his teeth, his patience and self-control at their wits end. “Then what the hell are _these_ for, Seongwu?” 

“These, my dear best friend, will help you _escape._ ” 

Minhyun stares at his friend in confusion. “What are you talking about...?” 

Seongwu gives him a look as if he’s the dumbest person on the planet. Heaving a deep sigh, Seongwu explains, “I’m helping you _escape_ Minhyun,” Seongwu mutters, hands unbuttoning the crinkled shirt. 

“... why?” 

“Because you need it.” Seongwu stares at him, and this time, there’s no hint of craziness—the one that’s always on Seongwu’s face—or the cold and angry one that the latter had earlier. This time, it’s just Seongwu, his best friend. 

Seongwu sighs and smiles tiredly, and Minhyun notices the way Seongwu’s forehead creases. This could only mean one thing: Seongwu’s worried. 

“I’m okay Seongwu, really—I’m fine. I just had a lot to drink. There’s no need for this,” Minhyun waves at the luggage. Seongwu snickers, eyeing his things. 

If Minhyun’s being honest—he’s not _okay_. He’s far from that. Ever since they found out that Baekho is a _Secret Service agent_ , everything around him has turned upside down. It’s not Baekho’s fault, to be honest—he actually understands their friend.

_It’s just that… it’s hard._

Realizing that your friend was ordered—without a choice—to guard over you undercover, really took a toll on his already suffocating life. He’s tired of it all, tired of the never-ending expectations, the burdens that only gets heavier every day, and the pressure to be always this _‘perfect Hwang Minhyun_ ’ that the PR team has molded for him, which the entire nation loves and adores. 

He doesn’t even know who he is anymore. 

Is he the same Hwang Minhyun that the entire nation loves and looks up to? Or is this just an empty shell, the only thing that’s left of the once Hwang Minhyun who has everything, his whole self intact?

“We both know you aren’t, Minhyun-ah,” Seongwu mumbles so low that Minhyun barely heard what he said. Seongwu takes a deep breath and looks straight into his eyes. Minhyun feels Seongwu’s warm hand against the back of his hand as his friend smiles at him comfortingly, hand squeezing his. “I’m giving you a chance to find yourself Minhyun. _Decide._ ” 

Minhyun looks away and stares at the luggage. Everything he needs is in there: sets of clothes to a wallet full of cash, and all he needs to do is put them in a bag.

Seongwu seems to follow his train of thought and gives his shoulder a squeeze. “You have three days ‘til this summit finishes, Minhyun-ah. You better make the most out of it.” Seongwu smiles before turning away and closing the door. 

Minhyun takes the bag on the sofa and puts the things that he need there. 

_His time is running._

**_—_ **

Jonghyun is quietly enjoying his _peaceful_ time. Feet dangling off his motorcycle as he watches the stars reflecting on the calming sea of Jeju, _Vacation Manor’s A Toast and a Spirit_ blasting from his AirPods—truly, he is having the most relaxing time that he normally couldn’t have, not with the nature of his job—that is, until an incoming call from Agent Kwak brings him back to reality. 

_Right—he’s on duty._

“Agent Kim, North East gate post, over.” 

He hears the sound of hurried footsteps and Agent Choi’s hushed orders to check every room. Not a second later, the line is filled with Agent Kang’s pleading voice, asking the Prime Minister’s son where _Optimus_ went. 

_Great. Optimus is missing—again._

“You guys have one job, Kwak, can’t you fucking do it properly?” he hisses, pinching the bridge of his nose. He doesn’t understand how the hell his good-for-nothing Agent friends lost the President’s son in their watch yet again. 

**_“It’s not my fault that the Prime Minister’s son decided to play genie and grant Optimus’s wish to fucking go AWOL,_** **Kim,”** Agent Kwak retorts irritatedly.

“Even if the Prime Minister’s son decided to do that, you can still keep this from happening,” Jonghyun bites back, walking to the hotel and signalling Agent Ha and Agent Kim of their new task. Jonghyun knows that he should stop drilling Agent Kwak, that he should be more understanding—especially when it’s really hard to watch over two uncontrollable officials' sons—but his annoyance at their carelessness reigns over. “But I guess, like before, you and Agent Choi aren’t around to stop it, right?”

The halting footsteps and the hitch of breath from Agent Kwak makes him realize that he was too harsh and may have gone overboard. He pauses in his tracks and takes a deep breath, “I’m sorry.” 

**_“Do you think we wanted this to happen?”_** Agent Kwak asks in a tight voice. Jonghyun can feel the panic and trauma in it. **_“Do you think after what happened before and how we almost lost you because of our ‘carelessness,’ we didn’t learn to do our job properly, huh, Jonghyun?”_**

“Like I said, I’m sorry,” Jonghyun sighs, hand unconsciously touching the scar below his collar bone. “I didn’t mean to say it like that.” He hears Agent Kwak sigh on the line and the footsteps continue again.

 ** _“Yeah, I know.”_** Agent Kwak pauses, then sighs. **_“I’m sorry this happened again.”_**

“I’m sure no one wanted it to,” Jonghyun chuckles dryly, walking back to his motorcycle. Hopping on, he turns the ignition on and warms up the engine. “So what did the Prime Minister’s son say?”

 ** _“Nothing aside from Optimus needed it and that he’ll be back before we return to Seoul.”_** Jonghyun sighs. Of course, what did he even expect? Ong Seongwu will never tell them anything. He kicks the kickstand and starts driving around, looking this way and that, in the vain hope that he’ll spot a handsome young man suspiciously lurking around. 

“You informed the President, right?” he asks, and Agent Kwak answers him with an affirmative. “And what did he say?”

 ** _“Well—”_** the sound of slow yet steady footsteps cuts Agent Kwak, and Jonghyun is sure that it’s because of the arrival of the President and his entourage. Jonghyun presses his brakes, and puts his motorcycle to a halt. He listens as Agent Kwak briefs the President with the current situation and sighs alongs with the President once Agent Kwak finishes reporting. 

**_“I talked to Seongwu before going here, Agent Kwak, and I think… he’s right.”_ ** _the President says with a sigh. **“It’s my fault. I know Minhyun’s having a hard time adjusting to this life and instead of addressing the issue and taking care of him like a father should have done, I chose to ignore it and pushed him to his limits.”**_

**_“It’s not your fault, Sir, I’m sure Minhyun-ssi knows that.”_ **

**_“Yes, but—”_** The sound of a door opening and closing followed by hurried footsteps, which Jonghyun guesses belongs to Agent Choi, stops the President midway. 

**_“I’m sorry to interrupt Sir, but we found him. Minhyun-ssi is last seen at the emergency staircase on the ninth floor of North-East wing and is most probably heading for the back exit there,”_** Agent Choi announces. Jonghyun revs up his motorcycle, ready to head to where Minhyun is. 

**_“Let him be then,”_** the President states with an exhausted sigh. Agent Choi and Agent Kwak immediately retort that it’s dangerous to just let Minhyun go around without agents with him. The President chuckles fondly, **_“I know, and of course he won’t be going around alone. Contact Agent Kim—Minhyun doesn’t know him, right?”_**

 ** _“Yes Sir, and actually we’re on the line with him now,”_** Agent Kwak confirms, putting the call on loudspeaker. 

**_“Agent Kim.”_ **

“Yes Sir," Jonghyun answers respectfully, skidding to a halt and even bowing, forgetting the fact that he’s physically not in front of the President. 

**_“You heard everything we talked about, right?”_ **

“Yes sir.” 

**_“Good. Please take care of my son Agent Kim.”_ **

“Are you really sure of this, Sir?” Jonghyun asks, forgetting the fact that he shouldn’t question the President’s decisions. The President doesn’t seem to mind though; in fact the older man even chuckles. 

**_“Yes, I’m sure, Agent Kim. Be safe and contact Agent Kwak or Agent Choi if you need anything.”_ **

“Okay Sir.” The President thanks him, then orders the agents to make sure that Minhyun wouldn’t find it suspicious that no one’s following him and that they’re just letting him go, and to make sure that he will come out from the back exit. The agents then hatch a plan to round the lobby and even have agents on standby to trail Minhyun so that he wouldn’t find it suspicious. 

**_“He’s on the second floor now, Kim. Stand by at the back exit, and we’ll be on the entrance. Make sure not to act suspicious, please.”_ **

Jonghyun laughs as he starts the engine. “I’m hurt, Agent Choi, my acting is superb.” 

**_“Sure,”_** Agent Choi replies dryly, and Jonghyun is sure that the latter has rolled his eyes at his statement. **_“Don’t do something reckless and please be safe, Jonghyun, including your heart.”_**

“I will, Ren, _promise,”_ he answers with a smile as he starts driving. 

**_“You better,”_** Agent Choi said before hanging up. 

**_—_ **

Minhyun’s chest rises and falls with rapid breaths as he hurriedly run down the staircase. Though he’s sure that he has lost Agent Choi and the latter went the other way, he knows it’ll take only a few minutes before the said agent realizes that and catches up to him. 

He sees the back door exit and immediately opens the door, and then closes it. When he’s sure that no one is behind him, he finally stops, hand on his knees, and takes a moment to catch his breath. 

“Fucking finally,” Minhyun murmurs, pulling the strap of his backpack as he turns, only to be surprised by someone peeing in front of him. 

_“Fuck, fuck, fuck,”_ he curses, covering his eyes. Minhyun hears the stranger snort, mumbling something that he should be the one cursing because it’s his ‘ _Junior’_ (he rolled his eyes at that) that was seen. 

“Well, I wouldn’t have seen it if you peed in a proper place,” Minhyun deadpans, taking his hands from his eyes as he hears the stranger zip his jeans.

“Well, I’m sorry if I can’t hold it any longer,” the other rebutts with the same annoyance, hopping onto his motorcycle. Minhyun makes a face at the latter and starts walking down the stairs. And as if to annoy him further, the stranger mimics him like those misbehaved kindergarten students.

“What are you? _A kid?_ ” Minhyun spits as soon as he reaches the sidewalk. The stranger eyes him, then chuckles and shakes his head in a mocking manner as if he finds him amusing. “What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing, I just find it a shame that your foul mouth ruins your good looks,” the stranger smirks, turning and starting the engine of his motorcycle. 

“It’s also a shame that your improper behavior ruins your good looks,” Minhyun bites back, making the stranger turn to face him. Raising an eyebrow, he stares at the stranger as if to challenge him, but the other just keeps silent with that pompous grin back on his face. “What?”

“Interesting,” the stranger mused. “You’re interesting.”

Minhyun scoffs. “I’m interesting because I fucking talked back to you?” 

The stranger chuckles again then nods. “Uh-huh, and add to that is that adorable foul mouth of yours.” The stranger winks, making Minhyun grimace.

 _The stranger is out of his mind_. 

Sure, the latter is quite good-looking, his type, to be honest, but the stranger is definitely insane. Minhyun shakes his head and starts walking down the street. He hears the roar of the motorcycle's engine, and sure enough, the stranger is by his side, with that pompous grin. He halts and glares at the other. “Look, whatever’s running on your mind—”

“You,” the stranger grins, cutting him off. Minhyun rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“ _Thank you,_ ” he sarcastically answers. “Now, can you please leave me alone?”

“I didn’t do anything at all though?” the stranger asks, acting all innocent. 

“Then why are you following me?” he asks, annoyed and exhausted. 

“I’m not following you, I’m actually going down this road,” the stranger states, nodding towards the alley. Minhyun scoffs, not buying his reason when just a couple of minutes ago, he was flirting with him.

“Look—”

“ _Jonghyun_ ,” the stranger answers, introducing himself and offering his hand out for a handshake. Minhyun rolls his eyes and shakes the other’s hand. 

“Look Jonghyun, I’m sorry, you’re cute and all, but I really have no time to flirt with you at the moment.”

“But I wasn’t flirting with you..?” Jonghyun pauses, as if asking for his name, and he sighs. 

“ _Hyun_ ,” he offers, grimacing when he realizes what he just did. It's a good thing he is trained to change his expressions quickly, and that the stranger doesn’t catch it. At least his brain remembered to use his nickname, rather than his real name that everyone knows. 

“ _Hyun,”_ Jonghyun hums, staring at him. “What a nice name.” 

“Yeah, thanks,” Minhyun answers, staring at Jonghyun. He notices that the other guy is actually quite good-looking. It’s not that in your face handsome, but rather than that, it’s more of the type that you won’t get tired of...? Jonghyun’s facial features are soft and at the same time strong, with his thick eyebrows and chiseled jaw, but his round eyes and adorable lips balance them out. 

“Are you listening to me?” Jonghyun waves his hand across his face and Minhyun shakes his head.

“Yeah?” he asks, still confused.

“I was asking you if you want a _ride_?” Jonghyun asks with that pompous and flirtatious grin. And even though a part of him wants to say yes, since he definitely needs a ride right now, hitching a ride with a flirty stranger—even if he knows the stranger’s name—is… really not the best choice at the moment, especially when he had a couple glasses of wine and finds the stranger, well—quite attractive. 

“Uh, no, it’s okay, but thanks.” Jonghyun nods, and Minhyun can see the way the stranger adorably pouts and looks like a crest-fallen puppy that he instantly feels guilty and wants to take his statement back.

“Okay then,” the stranger mumbles, still with that adorable pout. “Take care, _Hyun_.” 

“You too, Jonghyun. Hopefully we’ll meet again, and without me seeing you pee,” he teases, making Jonghyun laugh. 

“Yeah, hopefully,” Jonghyun responds, nodding for him to go. Minhyun waves and continues walking, a smile never leaving his face. 

If Seongwu’s here, he’ll probably tell him off for missing a good catch and even nag him for missing the chance to lose his virginity—and yes, though he finds Jonghyun quite attractive, he’s sure that even if he’s not running away right now, Jonghyun wouldn’t still be able to take that away from him. 

Sure he’ll probably flirt with him, and even kiss him, but sex on the first night and with a stranger? 

_Definitely not._

He values his _virginity_ , and has no plans to give that to a random handsome stranger _—oh fuck._

Minhyun stops and immediately hides himself between the palm trees planted on the hotel’s side as two secret service agents cars passed by. He hears voices at the end of the alley that he’s sure belong to Agent Kwak and Agent Choi, talking about how they should check the street where he is in at the moment. 

_Fuck._

He immediately turns, a smile of relief on his face as he sees Jonghyun is still there, fixing his helmet. He starts running to where Jonghyun is, and taps the latter's back once he reaches him. Jonghyun turns to him, shocked at first, then worried when he notices the panic on his face. 

“I-I changed my mind. Let’s go somewhere and do whatever’s running in your mind,” Minhyun says in between breaths. 

“Whatever’s running in my mind?” Jonghyun repeats and looks at him quizzically. Minhyun nods, panicky and hurriedly. 

“Yes, whatever’s running in your mind earlier, so please—”

“There he is!” Agent Choi yells and Minhyun immediately hops on Jonghyun’s motorcycle, not even waiting for the latter to answer him. 

“Are they talking about—”

“I really _really_ want to ride _Junior_ tonight, Jonghyun,” Minhyun spouts, holding onto Jonghyun’s waist and praying that that fucking line will work because— _fuck it—_ it better work. 

He hears Jonghyun laugh and watches as he nods. “Fine. Hold on tight, I’m going to drive fast,” Jonghyun announces, revving up the engine and accelerating. 

_Fuck, he might really lose his virginity tonight._

**_Aewol-eup_ **

“We’re here,” Jonghyun announces, turning the engine off. Minhyun gulps nervously as he takes in their surroundings. Jonghyun’s place is located away from the buzzing city of Jeju, and though it isn’t exactly remote, it still feels like it. Especially when Minhyun couldn’t hear anything aside from the sound of the waves and insects singing. He notices a yellow lexus parked by the stone gates—and gulps. 

“Uhm, is that yours or does that belong to...?” Minhyun asks, nodding towards the car. Jonghyun glances at his line of sight and nods. 

“It’s mine, no one’s here aside from _us_.” 

“Ahh… good… y-yeah, good,” he gulps again.

_That’s really good._

It’s really good that he’s alone with a stranger, whose place is definitely secluded, away from the prying eyes of people who might recognize him, and of course, free from his bodyguards—but hahahaha—he isn’t really sure if _this_ is really good—for his sake and his virginity’s sake.

“I—about what I said earlier…” he mutters nervously, still looking around.

“Let’s talk about that later. I need you to go down on my baby first,” Jonghyun answers, setting the kickstand of the motorcycle back to place. 

“G-go down?” Minhyun panics, not realizing that he’s holding onto Jonghyun’s shirt tightly. 

“Yeah.” 

“You want me to go down? On your _baby?_ Now?” Minhyun asks in the same panicked tone, flush creeping up to his face as he stares at Jonghyun through the side mirror.

“Yes, I need you to go down now,” Jonghyun sighs, meeting Minhyun’s eyes through the mirror. “ _Please?”_ he adds with a tired smile, offering his hand for Minhyun to hold onto. 

Minhyun stares at Jonghyun’s hand, and though yes—he’s grateful to Jonghyun for saving him, and again, _yes—_ it’s his fault because he’s the one who put himself in this situation in the first place—but no, over his dead body, he won’t be going down on Jonghyun’s _‘baby’_ tonight. 

“I’m sorry Jonghyun, but I have no plans on going down on your baby,” he states, voice cold and adamant, staring at Jonghyun's eyes through the mirror. Seeing an annoyed look pass over Jonghyun irks him. “I’m not that easy Jonghyun, and though yes—I may have told you that I want to ride _Junior_ tonight, but I’m sure that you’re not that dumb to figure out that it’s just an excuse for me to escape from those…” he trails off, not knowing how to explain his bodyguards—because, he’s sure that they’re not scary looking to pass off as goons, and if there’s someone who’s offly suspicious between him and his bodyguards—it’s him. 

“Yes, I’m not that _dumb_ to not know that you’ve used me to run away from whatever trouble you caused, but we can’t just stay here all night too, right?” Jonghyun says through gritted teeth, looking more annoyed. 

“Okay first—I didn’t cause trouble.” Well, he did—but Jonghyun doesn’t need to know about that, “second, yes—we can stay like this the whole night because I value my virginity, despite how I may have sounded—”

“Your what?” Jonghyun turns and looks at him, confused.

“My _virginity,_ ” Minhyun repeats, rolling his eyes. “Yes, I know that that’s not the case with most people now, but sorry, I’m not _most_ people, I value my virginity and I want to save it for the person who I know deserves it.” 

Jonghyun gives him a look like he’s proud of him or something. “I’m glad to hear that, but what does that have to do with you going down?” 

“Me going down on your _‘baby’_ is still counted as sex, Jonghyun-ssi.” The runaway crosses his arms and Jonghyun raises an eyebrow, looking as if he doesn’t understand when he definitely just explained why. “Okay, look, if I go down on you—that’s means I just gave you a blow job, right?” Minhyun explains as if he’s talking to a toddler. 

Jonghyun takes a deep breath, and as if he's on the brink of losing the last bit of patience, smiles at him—albeit, annoyedly, “and again, what does this have to do with _you_ going down?” 

Okay that’s it—he has enough of Jonghyun trying to be fucking innocent. Minhyun hops down Jonghyun’s motorcycle and faces the other, “If I fucking go down on you—which means, I’m giving you a _head, a blow job,”_ he emphasizes that, pointing at Jonghyun’s _‘baby’, ‘Junior’,_ whatever, “then that means I just performed _oral sex—_ which goes against my belief of saving my virginity—wait, are you fucking laughing at me?!” he spits furiously, annoyed at Jonghyun, who’s laugh only gets louder and louder. 

“It’s rude to laugh at a person, especially when that _person_ is fucking being serious at explaining things to someone who’s pretending to be innocent just so he could get a _blowjob_.” 

If he’s expecting that Jonghyun would take him seriously and feel a bit remorseful for laughing at him, well he’s in for another round of disappointment, because Jonghyun only laughs harder. 

_Like really harder._

“Can you fucking stop laughing?”

“How can I stop laughing when…” Jonghyun pauses, realizing that he’s really dead serious and annoyed. 

“Okay, give me a moment,” Jonghyun stifles his laugh and looks up at the sky. When he looks down and glances at the runaway, a chuckle escapes his lips, and he starts mumbling _‘think of sad thoughts, very sad thoughts,’_ and takes a deep breath to calm himself. “Okay, first, when I asked you to _‘go down’,_ I really meant for you to go down, literally from my ‘ _baby’_ , which is _this_ ,” Jonghyun explains, patting the seat of his motorcycle. 

_Well, fuck._

That explains all the laughing, but then again, it isn’t all his fault. Because, first of all, Jonghyun said _‘baby’,_ and with Jonghyun giving his _precious_ body parts darned nicknames (e.g., _Junior_ ), how the hell would he know if Jonghyun is talking about his motorcycle and not his _precious_ body part?!

Jonghyun clears his throat, an amused smile still on his lips. “Second, I admire your… _values_ ,” Jonghyun shakes his head as if to stop himself from an incoming round of laughter, “and I’m really happy, because that saves me the time of _rejecting_ your stupid-excuse, I mean, offer, so, thanks, for clearing things up, and making things easy?” 

_Wait—Jonghyun has plans on rejecting him?_

_Him? The Hwang Minhyun?!_

“You’re planning to… reject _me?_ ” he asks, astounded at the audacity, if there’s someone here who has to reject someone, it’s him. 

Jonghyun nods, hopping down his motorcycle and walking to the front door as if he just didn’t miss the biggest catch of his life, which is him—Hwang Minhyun. 

“You do know that you just lost your chance of having me, right?” 

“You can’t really call it losing when I don’t have any plans in the first place,” Jonghyun answers coolly, taking his shoes off and entering the house. Minhyun immediately follows, walking in as if he were in his friend’s home and not a stranger’s place. 

“‘ _You don’t have plans’,”_ he repeats, irked by the audacity, “then why did you flirt with me in the first place?” 

“I flirted with you?” Jonghyun asks, feigning ignorance as he puts down his bag. 

Minhyun rolls his eyes at that. “Is playing ignorant your _A-game_ to bring strangers to your home?” 

Jonghyun laughs and shakes his head. “First, I’m offended that you think I bring strangers at my place, when you’re actually the first one that I ever brought home,” Jonghyun says, walking to the fridge. He returns with two cans of coke in his hand, opens one, and passes it to Minhyun.

“Wow, what an honor,” Minhyun mumbles sarcastically, taking the cola. Jonghyun nods for him to sit on the couch, and he rolls his eyes, sitting at the one across from Jonghyun. 

“Second, no, my _A-game_ , isn’t me playing ignorant, I don’t do that. If I like you, I like you, I’m not the type to beat around the bush, and well, I really don’t need to do that, because as you can see, my good looks and charms are already enough.” 

“Aren’t you just a pompous arse?” 

Jonghyun clicks his tongue in a reprimanding manner, and gives him a look that reminds him of the retired Agent Yoon, who always tells him off when he’s being bratty. “It’s really a waste that you talk like that.” 

“I could say the same with your pompous attitude,” he bites back, taking a swig of his cola. Jonghyun chuckles and nods.

“Fair point, truce then?” 

Minhyun laughs. “Fine, truce.” He takes a look around, noticing that there isn’t much detail to tell him about its owner. He hears the sound of a game intro and glances back at Jonghyun, realizing that the other is now busy playing with his phone. _That’s it?_

“You’re really not going to rope me into having sex you?” Minhyun asks, stupefied. 

Jonghyun looks up from his game, gives him a look, then goes back to his game. _Wow._

_First, he was rejected, and now he’s being ignored?_

He scoffs. 

Jonghyun glances at him, and grins. “You know, for someone who values his _virginity_ , you’re…” Jonghyun doesn’t finish and just shakes his head, continuing to play his game.

“What, _interesting? Amusing?_ ” Minhyun offers sarcastically, using the exact words that Jonghyun used on him earlier. 

“Neither,” Jonghyun muses, closing his game and looking at him. “I’d say _confusing_.”

“I’m ‘ _confusing’?”_ Minhyun asks, offended. “May I remind you that you’re the one who took me in without any questions when I told you that I’ll ride your—” he pouts towards Jonghyun’s _‘Junior’._

“Like I _said,_ I don’t have plans on doing that,” Jonghyun emphasizes, staring at him. “I took you in because you look like a _damsel in distress_ who needs a handsome _knight_ to save him.” 

“Wow, so suddenly, I’m a damsel in distress?” Minhyun scoffs. “I don’t need anyone’s help, Jonghyun, I can take care of myself just fine.” 

“Yet you’re here in a random stranger’s place,” Jonghyun murmurs sarcastically. 

Minhyun bites his tongue. Okay, fine, Jonghyun has a point there—but he’s not a _‘damsel in distress’_. And yes, he did need Jonghyun’s help for him to escape—but that’s that, he can take care of himself. In fact—he can now leave Jonghyun’s place and start his _soul-searching_ trip—well, actually, he might actually have to ask Jonghyun to drop him off somewhere where he’s sure he won’t be recognized by people—which is… _highly unlikely._

_Very very highly unlikely._

_Yet… come to think of it,_ _Jonghyun doesn’t seem to know who he is?_

Which doesn’t make sense at all, since the whole nation knows him, unless…?

“Are you from here?” Minhyun suddenly asks, looking around again. He notices that the place looks more of a vacation rental than a home. Jonghyun stares at him, like wondering where he’s going with this, and shakes his head. 

“I’m not, I’m just here for vacation,” Jonghyun answers, looking at him curiously. 

“So, you’re from Seoul? Busan? Gangwondo?” 

Jonghyun laughs and shakes his head. “None of the above,” he answers with a chuckle. “I’m from _Florida.”_

“And you’re not interested in South Korean politics or anything?” Minhyun sputters, staring straight into Jonghyun's eyes. The latter chuckles and props his chin on his hand, looking at him amused.

“Should I be?”

The runaway shakes his head. “No, definitely not,” he blabs, “South Korean politics are pretty boring, so boring that I always fall asleep in class.”

“That boring, huh?” Jonghyun asks, with a naughty and somewhat knowing grin, which is, well, quite attractive.

He clears his throat and looks away from Jonghyun, “Yeah, it’s pretty boring, so…”

“So...?” Jonghyun repeats and Minhyun bites his lip. 

Well, he really needs—with his current situation—Jonghyun’s help, especially when he can’t just go around and do this _soul-searching_ , without anyone recognizing him. But, you see, he doesn’t want to prove to Jonghyun, that yes, he’s a fucking _damsel in distress_ , and is need of _handsome knight_ , to save him. But then again, does he have a choice? There’s no one that could help him any better than Jonghyun, who would just give him the time of day and just be himself without worrying every now and then, telling him how he should act and all, and treating him like the President’s son or a bratty, well, President son. 

“All you need to do is ask,” Jonghyun prompts, gazing at him knowingly as if he can read his thoughts. 

“Are you a mind-reader or something?”

“No, but you look like you’re having a hard time, and I’m getting sleepy,” Jonghyun nods to the wall clock and Minhyun realizes that it’s already past twelve midnight. “So, ask away.”

Minhyun takes a deep breath. “You said you’re here for vacation?” 

Jonghyun hums a yes, and he takes a deep breath again. This is it, _go big or go home, Hwang Minhyun._ “D-do you mind if I… if I join you...? I-I’m here until Friday, so...” 

There, he asked it. Biting his lower lip, he waits for Jonghyun’s answer. The latter chuckles and nods—which is _confusing._

_Is that a yes, meaning that he doesn’t mind?_

_Or is that a yes, meaning that he minds?_

Jonghyun, as if reading his mind again, laughs.“I don’t mind at all, and yes, you may join me. It’s lonely to travel alone anyway.” 

“Great, thanks.” Minhyun feels embarrassed, somehow guilty, for using Jonghyun yet again. He takes his cola and drinks it. 

“No worries,” Jonghyun answers with the same cool tone, “so, can we sleep?”

“ _We?_ ” Minhyun spills cola all over himself, obviously caught off-guard. Jonghyun offers him a handkerchief and when he realizes that Minhyun is just staring at it, he rolls his eyes. 

“It’s clean, don’t worry,” he confirms, wiping Minhyun's chin gently. It's as if he doesn't care that they’re in a compromising position, with his face only a few centimeters away. “And to answer your question, yes, I meant ‘ _we’,_ meaning you and I, should sleep in _different rooms_ , of course.” 

Minhyun gulps, and can’t help but stare at Jonghyun’s lips.“You… you should have said so in the first place.” 

Jonghyun pauses, raises an eyebrow, then continues to gently wipe Minhyun's jaw, all the way down his neck. 

_And fuck. Why is he feeling weird?_

Like—he can’t explain it, but it’s like there’s something fluttering in his tummy?

“It’s not my fault that your thoughts always lead to that, _Mr. I Value My Virginity,_ ” Jonghyun teases, wiping Minhyun's collarbone. “And for someone who keeps telling me that he values his _virginity,_ why are you like that?”

“L-like what?” 

“Like that’s all you think about?” Jonghyun answers, stepping back. “Done. Your shirt though, I think we have to send that to a laundry shop or something.” 

Again, _we._

“Why do you always use, _‘we’?”_

Jonghyun shrugs. “I don’t know, I guess I got used to my brother who always uses it.” 

“You have a brother?” Minhyun asks, surprised. Jonghyun nods. “And I take it, he’s in Florida?” 

“No, he’s actually in Seoul, finishing his… _business trip,_ ” Jonghyun shrugs, seeming uncomfortable. 

Maybe he and his brother aren’t in good terms?

“And your parents?” Minhyun presses. 

Jonghyun freezes, his expression turning sober. It instantly vanishes, and Jonghyun smiles, though a little sadly. 

“They’re gone.” 

“I’m sorry,” Minhyun mumbles, feeling bad. He knows that feeling, especially since his mother has left too. Though it’s been years, talking about it still brings him sadness and makes him miss her more. Jonghyun probably feels the same. 

Jonghyun chuckles “Why are you sorry when it’s not your fault?” 

“I know, but I shouldn’t have asked,” Minhyun shrugs. “I mean… I know that feeling, my mom has also…” 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Jonghyun murmurs, voice warm. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry to hear about yours too,” Minhyun replies, offering Jonghyun a small smile. The latter nods and smiles at him warmly, offering his hand to him. He takes Jonghyun’s hand and gives it a gentle and comforting squeeze. 

“Uh, thanks?” Jonghyun mutters, “but I’m actually helping you to stand, it’s almost one in the morning."

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, ‘ _oh’,”_ Jonghyun chuckles and pulls Minhyun up. “Take the bedroom on the left, that’s my room.”

“And you?” 

“I’ll sleep in my brother’s room.” 

“Wait, this place belongs to you?” Minhyun asks, surprised again. 

“And to my brother,” Jonghyun replies. 

“Wow, you guys are living the _dream_ huh,” Minhyun says in awe, slightly envious. 

“Because we have a house in Jeju?” Jonghyun laughs.

“Not only a house, though I may not know a lot about these things, but I’m sure this place costs a lot, especially when it’s located somewhere prestigious and close to the beach. Add to that are the luxurious vehicles, which I assume, belong to you and your brother,” he states, talking about Jonghyun’s Harley Davidson motorcycle, and the parked Lexus in the garage. 

Jonghyun laughs and shakes his head. “They both belong to me, also, I’m glad that you know my babies, you got taste,” Jonghyun says approvingly. “But not to sound rude or anything, I really think it’s time for us to sleep, and I mean in different _rooms_.” 

“Stop using that against me,” Minhyun grumbles, taking his bag from the floor and walking towards the room. Jonghyun follows and heads to the room adjacent to his.

“Oh, and Hyun?” Jonghyun pauses by the door and smiles at him with that mischievous grin on his face—something that is now growing on him. 

_Jonghyun’s not lying when he said that his good looks and charms are enough._

_Wait—no._ Minhyun shakes his head, _No, Minhyun, no._

“W-what is it?” 

“Please don’t forget to remove your wig before you sleep _,”_ Jonghyun chuckles, staring at his head. And, waving good night, he steps inside his room. 

_...His wig?_

Minhyun quickly goes inside the room and checks himself in the mirror. Sure enough, he has a wig on—the pink ludicrous wig that Seongwu had put on him. 

Fuck. Jonghyun must’ve thought he’s a weirdo or something. 

**_—_ **

Minhyun wakes up to his phone unceremoniously ringing. He answers the call with a groan.

 ** _“YOU WENT OUT WITH A FUCKING HOT PEEING STRANGER?!”_** Minhyun grimaces and moves the phone away from his ear. Trust Ong Seongwu to greet him with his fucking screaming first thing in the morning. 

_But wait, how did Seongwu know?_

**_“I saw the CCTV video, dummy, also, wow Minhyun, aren’t you just fucking the luckiest? Even in the darkness, I can see how hot he is, also, is it big?”_** his best friend asks, pertaining to Jonghyun’s… _Junior._

 _He’s relieved that the CCTV didn’t catch it. Because after all_ , _Junior needs to be protected, especially from prying (and thirsty) eyes like the likes of Ong Seongwu._

“I don’t know, I didn’t see it,” Minhyun answers, standing and heading to the bathroom. He hears Seongwu snort and call him a liar, and well—he is, someone has to protect _Junior_ , and that someone is him. 

Besides, why does he have to answer this anyway? It’s not Seongwu’s business whether _Junior’s_ big or not, and there’s actually more pressing and important matters, like for example, his father and his bodyguards. 

“How’s dad?” he asks, placing his phone between his ear and shoulder.

**_“He’s fine, he actually felt guilty when I told him the reason why you ran away.”_ **

_Wow, that’s a first._

“And?” 

**_“And he actually ordered Agent Kwak and Agent Choi to stop the search for you once we get in touch and I make sure that you’re safe, wherever you are.”_ **

“That easy?” Minhyun asks, surprised. His father, though, yes, isn’t exactly strict—his father doesn’t have time to be strict anyway—but it’s not his character to just let his son off the hook and let him roam freely, especially when he’s not with his favorite babysitters (agents). 

**_“I was surprised too, believe me. But it’s true. I heard it by eavesdropping on Agent Kwak and babe, so I guess your pops really felt bad, Minhyun-ah.”_ **

“Probably,” Minhyun mumbles, brushing his teeth. He rinses his mouth, and wipes his lips with a towel. “Tell him I’m fine, and I’ll be back before we return to Seoul.” 

**_“You better,”_** Seongwu warns. **_“So, going back, is it big? Wait—oh my God! Don’t tell me you already gave up your fucking virginity? But then again my dear best friend, seeing him from the CCTV, well I couldn’t blame you—I would actually hit you on the head if you wasted this chance of snagging a totally hot guy, so is he good? Did he prep you well? God! I should have lent you my toys! That would make your first sexperience amazin—”_**

“Goodbye Seongwu, I’ll call you if I need you,” Minhyun deadpans, cutting Seongwu off and hangs up. 

He looks up at the mirror and stares at his reflection. 

_So he’s really free, huh?_

**_—_ **

When Minhyun walks out of the room, Jonghyun is already awake, sitting at the dining table and picking on his breakfast. Like the night before, he is immersed in his phone. Minhyun sees a couple of take-out lunch boxes by the kitchen sink and realizes that Jonghyun probably ordered in or something. 

“Good morning,” he greets, sitting across from Jonghyun. The older guy looks up from his phone and smiles at him.

“Good morning.” Jonghyun reaches for a take-out lunch box and pushes it in front of him. “Hope you don’t mind, I was craving for an American breakfast so I went out and bought it.” 

“No, it’s okay,” Minhyun answers with a smile, removing the cover. His smile gets wider when he realizes it’s actually his favorite breakfast: _pancakes, bacon, sausages and scrambled eggs_. “I like it, thanks.” 

“I’m glad,” Jonghyun answers, putting his phone down to join him in eating. “So, where are we heading?” 

_That darned ‘we’ again._

Jonghyun chuckles, reading his expression. “Sorry, but well, I can’t say ‘ _you’_ when I’m going with you, right?” 

Minhyun sighs. _As usual, Jonghyun has a point._

“We can explore here today and I guess, slowly head South?” he suggests.

Jonghyun takes his phone and starts searching for something. “That’s actually a good idea,” he nods, placing his phone down in the middle and pointing at the map of Jeju and marking their exact location, which is Aewol-Eup. “We’re here now, so I guess we can spend this day checking out the places down to the South.” Minhyun nods in agreement, watching Jonghyun draw marks on the places they could explore. “Tomorrow, we’ll start exploring East. Do you want to go to _Seongsan Ilchulbong?_ ” 

Minhyun nods. “Definitely, heard that it’s a must visit, especially for the sunrise.” 

“Yeah it is, then we can head to _Udo Island_ after that,” Jonghyun says, glancing at him, “I mean, if you’d like to?”

Minhyun smiles at the adorable way Jonghyun suddenly looks embarrassed when it’s only normal that he plans the trip too. “Yup, I would like that, we can stay the night there too.” 

“‘ _We’?_ ” Jonghyun teases, giving him that mischievous grin again. 

“Shut up,” the runaway mumbles with a laugh and Jonghyun joins him, laughing at their now _inside joke._

“Okay, let’s focus,” Jonghyun reminds him, labeling Udo Island with Day 2, “so after this, we’ll head back up, heading up to North on the third day.” He marks up the map, and it leaves a somewhat bitter taste in Minhyun's mouth when Jonghyun stops where he began. 

_Every beginning really has an ending._

Jonghyun must’ve seen his expression and gives him a warm and comforting smile. 

“We still have one whole afternoon left to enjoy.”

“Yeah, _we_ do.” 

**_—_ **

Jonghyun was packing his things when he hears a knock on his bedroom door. He opens it, forgetting that he doesn’t have a shirt on. "What is it?" he asks, gesturing for Minhyun to come in.

“Uhm, not to be rude, but can you—” Minhyun asks, trailing off, pointedly not looking at him. Jonghyun notices that the younger guy is flustered, with a blush creeping on his neck and ears. 

Is Minhyun feeling sick?

“Are you feeling alright?” 

“Yeah,” Minhyun squeaks, getting redder. He clears his throat and faces Jonghyun, eyes straying from his eyes to his nose, then to his lips then down to his— _oh shit._

“Sorry,” Jonghyun mumbles, looking for his shirt. He fumbles with the things that’s on his bed, making a mess of his already folded clothes. _Where did he put it?!_

When he hears Minhyun clear his throat, Jonghyun glances back and sees his shirt in his hand. “It was on the chair,” Minhyun explains, staring at his chest before quickly looking away, still completely red. 

“Thanks,” Jonghyun answers, putting his shirt on. “So, can I help you?” he asks, scratching his nape, embarrassed of his mishap.

“Uh, yeah, I was wondering if we can stop by somewhere so I can buy some clothes?” 

“You don’t have spare clothes?” Jonghyun asks in a slightly reprimanding tone. He sees the corner of Minhyun’s lips twitch, annoyed at the sudden reprimand. “sorry,” he shrugs. 

“Right,” the runaway rolls his eyes, reminding Jonghyun of the usual bratty Minhyun that he always watches from afar—albeit, stealthily, like a ninja. How Minhyun would always talk back whenever someone reprimands him, minus the retired Agent Yoon, of course, who's really the only person who can control Minhyun’s bratty tendencies. “I have clothes, it’s just, I think it’s not appropriate for traveling.” 

Jonghyun looks at Minhyun’s attire, and sure enough, it really isn’t. Minhyun is wearing a red and grey cardigan over his long sleeves that has zig zag prints on it, and though the color isn’t that striking, for someone who can’t be recognized by people, this is a little bit too much. 

Jonghyun picks one of his black shirts that he’s sure will fit Minhyun and passes it to him. “Change into this first, I don’t want people staring at us and asking for autographs just because you look like an idol” 

Minhyun takes the shirt, and raises his eyebrows at him playfully, “So you finally realize that I’m good-looking?” 

Jonghyun snickers, of course, Minhyun would focus on that. He gives the other a once-over and smirks, “I’d say _passable,”_ he teases, just to get his kicks on teasing Minhyun.

The younger scoffs and rolls his eyes. “You’ll eat those words one day,” the younger guy warns, turning and closing the door. 

Jonghyun laughs and starts folding his clothes.

_Too late, I already did, four years ago._

**_—_ **

“You’ve got good taste in music,” Jonghyun comments with a smile, driving as The Police’s Every Breath You Take fills the car. 

“You just noticed?” Minhyun teases, smirking as he takes a picture of Jonghyun with his phone. He smiles at the photo he took. 

The blurred trees as background, Jonghyun driving, but what made it beautiful is how he captured the right moment of Jonghyun’s smile—lips upturned as a slight dimple appears in his cheek, his eyes crinkling. 

_Simple yet beautiful._

He snaps another shot, and Jonghyun frowns. “Stop taking pictures of me, I look like shit now.” 

Minhyun begs to differ, but he won’t tell Jonghyun that. 

“Fine, let’s do twenty questions then,” he answers, putting his phone away. 

“All of a sudden?” Jonghyun chuckles. 

“Well, we have to get to know more about each other, especially when we’re going to be together for three days, right?”

“Fair point, hit me with your questions then.” 

“Hm, how old are you?” 

“Twenty-nine, you?” 

“You’re twenty-nine?! You don’t look like it! I thought we’re the same age,” Minhyun replies, shocked. Jonghyun laughs and mumbles a _thanks_ , and nods for him to answer. “I’m twenty-two, wait, twenty-three actually, I turned twenty-three last week.” 

“Belated Happy Birthday then, Hyun-ah,” Jonghyun smiles, glancing at him and Minhyun feels his heart double-up at the way Jonghyun warmly smiled at him. 

“Y-yeah, s-sure, so uhm, hobbies?” 

“Playing games, binge-watching, reading books, anything that includes staying at home.” 

“Don’t you have a more interesting answer than that?” Minhyun teases, and Jonghyun rolls his eyes. 

“Well, staying at home doesn’t give you much to do, so, you?” 

“You do know that twenty questions means asking different questions and not just re-using my questions right?” Jonghyun rolls his eyes. “And to answer your question, reading, watching dramas and traveling with my… _friends_.” 

_Well, Agents’ Kwak and Choi are somehow his friends, even if they’re more like a strict and suffocating parents most of the time._

“Do you always travel with your friends?” Jonghyun asks, slightly interested. 

“Once or twice a month,” he grimaced, he hates lying, and yet here he is—lying. “Anyway, let’s go with something interesting, first kiss?” 

Jonghyun laughs and shakes his head in amusement. “Of course you’d find that interesting. When I was twenty-one.” 

“Who?” Minhyun asks, sounding a little too jealous. When Jonghyun glances at him, he looks away. 

“A friend of my brother’s, she kissed me thinking that I was my brother.” 

“Oh.” Why does he feel relieved at that? 

“Yeah, ‘oh’,” Jonghyun laughed. 

“I guess you and your brother really look alike, huh?”

“Not really, but I guess if you’re drunk, you’ll see it that way.” 

“She kissed you when she’s drunk?!” Jonghyun glances at him and raises an eyebrow. 

“Why does it feel like you’re upset? You’re not the one who got your first kiss stolen.” 

Minhyun looks away from Jonghyun's knowing eyes, and shakes his head. “I’m not upset, just surprised by the fact that she’s drunk.” He shrugs. “Anyway, your turn.” 

“Favorite drink?” 

“Aren’t you going to ask me about my first kiss?” Minhyun asks, a little disappointed. 

Jonghyun laughs and signals for a left turn. “Well, you said you’re a virgin and since you’re so adamant about protecting it, I’m guessing you haven’t had that experience yet, but sure, answer away if you have.” 

_Fair point._

“I hate how you’re always right,” Minhyun grumbles. Jonghyun laughs, and heads for the parking lot.

“I’m not always right, it was just a hunch,” Jonghyun replies, pressing on the hazard button as he parks. 

“So next question,” Minhyun bites his lip, somehow feeling a little nervous, and at the same time curious and hoping that Jonghyun wouldn't be able to answer it. “Your first love?” 

He notices that Jonghyun’s hand tightens on the steering wheel, before letting go of it and turning off the engine. Jonghyun then looks at him, like he’s torn, before he quickly shifts to his usual mischievous grin. 

“When I was twenty-five,” Jonghyun answers, and he notices the way Jonghyun smiled fondly at the memory.

“...who?” Minhyun asks, voice not more than a whisper. Jonghyun looks at him and gives him a small smile. 

“Someone I‘ll never have,” Jonghyun answers, eyes never leaving his. 

“Because?” 

“Because I’m from _Florida.”_ Jonghyun laughs bitterly at his own inside joke, then reaches for something at the backseat. “Wear this, it’s sunny outside.” 

Minhyun looks down at the bucket hat on his hand and smiles. Why does Jonghyun always seem to know everything he needs?

**_—_ **

Minhyun has always liked shopping. 

Not because he has the money, due to his father's position, but because it's the only time he and his father can bond—without all the title and shit. 

It actually started way before, when his mom was still alive, and his father was just a governor in their hometown, Busan. When his father started getting too busy to have quality time with them, Minhyun’s mom came up with this day. Once each season, his father will give them a whole day to spend time together and, as his mother used to say, _“Shop ‘til we drop!”_ And though it wasn’t the same with his mom gone, and with his father busier than ever, they still kept the tradition. 

Sadly, they have a lot of secret service agents accompanying them now. 

“I think you’ll like the clothes there,” Jonghyun points out, nodding towards a store that doesn’t have many customers. Minhyun checks the clothes on display and to his relief, Jonghyun is actually being serious this time and not taking him to a store full of costumes, which the older guy actually pulled him into just moments ago. 

“Yeah, I think I will,” he agrees, glancing at Jonghyun. He sees Jonghyun smile in relief. “What? Are you relieved that I’m actually agreeing with you this time?”

“Yes,” Jonghyun answers with a dramatic sigh. “I still think you look the best in that _Squirtle_ outfit though.” 

“Oh please,” Minhyun rolls his eyes, “you just want me to fulfill your fantasy kink.” 

“And what if I do?” Jonghyun teases, looking at him with that mischievous smirk.

_Damn. That fluttering thingy again._

Minhyun looks away, and continues walking. “I won’t fall for your trap.” 

“A shame,” Jonghyun clicks his tongue, and holds the door for him with a slight bow. “After you, your _highness_.” 

He rolls his eyes as he passes through. “Jerk.”

“A very handsome one at that,” Jonghyun teases, letting go of the door and guiding Minhyun into the store, his hand on Minhyun's lower back. 

On a normal day, Minhyun would find this behavior inappropriate and think that his companion is making moves on him. But with Jonghyun, he doesn’t feel like that at all.

Rather, Jonghyun actually makes him feel safe. 

And it’s funny, and he doesn’t know why Jonghyun has that effect on him when he just met him less than a day ago—but Minhyun guesses it's part of Jonghyun’s charm. That even when he’s being a tease or a jerk, underneath all that is a warm, trustworthy, and caring man. 

Especially with his kind gestures of always looking out for him.

Maybe it was the way Jonghyun wiped his face free of cola, or how he offered him a shirt, or gave him a bucket hat. 

Or the way Jonghyun would walk on the danger side of the sidewalk, and put his hand on his back when he freezes and panics, as if to assure him that he doesn’t need to worry about a thing, because he’s with him.

“What do you think of this?” Jonghyun asks, showing him a black shirt with a large body of Squirtle on it.

Minhyun chuckles. “Fine, I’ll get that, but you better get one too.”

“Deal.” 

**_—_ **

After fitting all the clothes that Jonghyun made him try on, Minhyun sees the older guy trying out a cap by the bag and accessories section. 

“Can you add that to my bill?” he asks the cashier. The cashier glances at Jonghyun and shakes his head. 

“Sorry, but he already paid for it,” the cashier apologizes. 

“Already?” Surprised, Minhyun can't stop the smile that forms on his face as he watches Jonghyun look in the mirror. The older guy is now checking his reflection, a bag slung across his shoulder. “And the bag?”

“Yup,” the cashier nods as he packs the clothes Minhyun has tried on. 

“How much?” 

The cashier shakes his head. “Your boyfriend already paid for them.” 

“My what?”

“Your boyfriend,” the cashier repeats, as he hands him Jonghyun’s card. “You guys are cute, makes me wish that I’m dating someone.” 

_Well, he can’t tell him that they’re not dating, right? Especially when the cashier is beaming at them too fondly._

“Uh, thanks,” Minhyun answers, flustered. “Hope you’ll find someone like my… boyfriend too.” 

“Hopefully.”

As he walks toward Jonghyun, the latter beams. 

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” Minhyun comments with a sigh, handing Jonghyun his card. “You’re not my sugar daddy, Jonghyun.” 

“A shame, I wanted to be one,” Jonghyun jokes, getting the card and the paper bags from his hand. 

_“Jonghyun.”_

“Kidding.” Jonghyun then hands the bag to him.

“And what’s this now?” Minhyun asks, giving Jonghyun a disapproving look.

“Your bag is too big, Hyun, you’ll get tired of carrying that the whole trip,” Jonghyun explains, ushering him out, his hand on Minhyun's waist again. 

“You already bought me a camera, Jonghyun, and though yes—I know you’re rich, but this…” It’s not that he’s being ungrateful, but the older guy already bought him a _DSLR camera_ as a late birthday gift, when he shouldn’t even do, and though he knows that Jonghyun is rich, but still—

“Just think of this as me trying my hand to be a _sugar daddy_ ,” Jonghyun jokes. Minhyun glares. “I’m kidding! Geez!”

“Are you always this nice to strangers?” Minhyun asks, curious and slightly irritated thinking that Jonghyun is this _caring_ with anyone.

Jonghyun gives him a knowing look along with that mischievous grin on his lips. 

“Stop that,” Minhyun grumbles, walking faster and leaving Jonghyun as he feels his face heating up. He hears Jonghyun laugh and he hates it. 

Hates how Jonghyun can just read him like an open book—but at the same time, he likes it, likes the way Jonghyun just seem so attuned to him. 

“Aww… Is my _sugar baby_ jealous right now?” Jonghyun teases, gently pulling him inside the sidewalk as he walks at the danger side. 

“Shut up,” Minhyun grumbles, and Jonghyun only laughs harder. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t treat anyone else like this _,”_ Jonghyun answers. Minhyun tries his best not to smile, but apparently he’s failing at it because he hears Jonghyun chuckle by his side. “Just curious…” 

“What?” 

“Do you want to be my _sugar baby?_ ” 

“Fuck you.” 

**_Hyeopjae Beach_ **

“See? You like it,” Jonghyun smirks impishly, proud that he got Minhyun a camera as a gift. Minhyun rolls his eyes, continuing to take pictures of the beautiful Mount Hallasan. 

“Even at a far distance, it still looks imposing,” Minhyun mumbles, putting down the camera and sitting on one of the benches at Hyeopjae Beach. “Yet, if you look at it for far too long, you’ll realize that it’s just a mountain. Just another ordinary mountain among the countless mountains in the world.” 

Jonghyun glances at Minhyun and takes a seat beside him. “I don’t think so, I think it’s not just an ordinary mountain among the countless mountains.” 

“And why so?” Minhyun asks, not looking at him but staring at the faraway mountain ahead of them. 

“Because, as much as you see it as something ordinary, Mount Hallasan has something extraordinary, like the other countless mountains, each one has something that differentiates it from the others.” 

“But what if Mount Hallasan doesn’t want to be extraordinary? What if he’s tired of being something that people sees him as and just want to be… himself?” 

“Then he should,” Jonghyun answers, smiling. “He should follow his heart, do what he wants to be, and just be himself." 

“But… it’s not that easy,” Minhyun bites his lip. “Following one’s heart… doing what he wants… and being himself is hard… especially when he doesn’t know exactly what or who he wants to be.” 

“Then find it,” Jonghyun answers, staring at Minhyun with a reassuring smile. “All he needs to do is find it.” 

“But what if he’ll disappoint everyone once he does?” Minhyun meets his eyes, and Jonghyun sees how scared and troubled is the younger man is. “What if being himself means being imperfect? Disappointing everyone, failing them, because he’s not the perfect man that they think he is?” 

“People will always be disappointed, Hyun-ah, whatever you do, people will always be disappointed.”

Minhyun chuckles tiredly, “I’m not sure whether I should feel better or feel worse with that.”

“Both actually, because that’s reality.” Jonghyun chuckles, reaching for Minhyun’s hand and giving it a comforting squeeze, “you see, a lot of times, we get used to living up to people’s expectations, so we ended up losing a part of ourselves. And when we do find it, we get scared that by following what we want to do, we’ll disappoint them. But you see, it’s not their life you’re living, it’s yours. So make your own choices, make your own mistakes, and do what makes you happy.”

“Even if it means that I’m not going to be the perfectly handsome man anymore?” Minhyun jokes, lightening up the serious mood. 

“Even if you do,” Jonghyun answers, smiling, “and no offense, but you’re not really perfectly handsome,” Minhyun rolls his eyes, and tries to pulll his hand away, but Jonghyun holds it tighter. Minhyun looks at him with an annoyed stare, and Jonghyun chuckles, “I think you’re beautiful, _imperfectly beautiful._ ” 

“I won’t fall for your sweet words Jonghyun,” Minhyun looks away from him, a blush creeping on his neck and ears. “I won’t fall for your trap and be your _sugar baby_.” 

“Such a pity,” Jonghyun chuckles, and Minhyun gives him a glare before looking away. Jonghyun smiles and looks ahead. “Kidding aside, I mean it, you look more beautiful just as you are, so don’t try too hard. You’re perfectly beautiful as it is now, and I’m sure whoever those people are, they see that too.”

Minhyun smiles warmly and sighs, “I hope you’re right.”

“I am.” 

**_Seogwipo_ **

They spend the rest of the day exploring the west to the east side of Jeju Island. 

From exploring the beautiful beaches, taking a break at cafes, and enjoying a peaceful time in libraries and appreciating the different museums that Jeju has to offer—really, they did everything. By six in the evening, Jonghyun -- out of character -- is already whining like a kid, going on and on about how he doesn’t want to spend an hour at a Teddy Bear museum that won’t help him at all in life.

“Your brothers will be hurt if they hear you say that, Jonghyun,” Minhyun jokingly reprimands, fake-glaring at his companion. 

Jonghyun rolls his eyes, then starts walking, grumbling that he doesn’t belong in the bear community but in the maltese-doberman society, like there’s even a society like that. Minhyun laughs, and massages Jonghyun’s shoulders as they walk towards the infamous Black Pig restaurant. “My offer still stands you know, if you’re tired, I can drive us tomorrow.”

“Over my dead body, I won’t let you touch my _babe,_ ” Jonghyun answers with a scoff, and though Minhyun’s not the type to act in spite, his body seems to do so otherwise, as his hands unconsciously massages Jonghyun a little too hard. Jonghyun instantly yelps, and turns to face him with a glare, “That hurt, you know.”

“I bet,” Minhyun chuckles, turning Jonghyun and continuing his massage. He really needs to say it now—especially when Jonghyun has helped him so much with his uncharacteristic words of wisdom and advice, which to be honest—he didn’t expect to come from the latter. He takes a deep breath, and clears his throat, “So… uh, about earlier…”

“I’m sorry but my offer to be your sugar daddy has expired.”

_And this is why he doesn't expect much from Jonghyun._

He pinches Jonghyun hard on the shoulders and the older yelps again.

“That really hurt!”

“Well, if you stop being an ass when all I wanted to do is thank you for being there and helping me and letting me realize and find the answer that I was fucking searching for the last couple of years then I wouldn’t have to do that!” he bites back.

Jonghyun stares at him for a couple of seconds, then chuckles. And Minhyun can’t help but notice how it’s a whole lot different from Jonghyun’s teasing and amused smile, and this time, Jonghyun is looking at him warmly, relieved even, and at the same time, proud.

“I’m glad,” Jonghyun beamed fondly, ruffling his hair. “I'm very happy to know that you found the answer that you needed.”

“It’s all thanks to you,” Minhyun answers, sincerely, reaching for Jonghyun’s hand that is on his head, giving it a thank you squeeze. 

Jonghyun smiles and shakes his head. “I didn’t do anything Hyun-ah. You knew what to do from the beginning, you just need a little push to really realize things and face it.”

“Still, if it weren’t for you pushing me to face it, then I wouldn’t know.” He smiles. “Thank you Jonghyun.”

“You’re welcome.” 

**_—_ **

“So next question,” Minhyun continues tipsily as they walk back towards the accommodation they’ll be staying at, “did you or did you flirt with me last night?” 

Jonghyun sighs, this has been going on for the last hour. He’s regretting his life choices of allowing Minhyun to drink, to celebrate his life-turning-event, especially when the latter easily gets drunk unless he’s drinking ¼ wine and ¾ water, which Minhyun hasn't had an idea of. 

“I didn’t.” 

“Daeng! Wrong answer Jonghyun!” Minhyun points out, about to poke him on the cheeks, but of course, he dodges it, which results to Minhyun losing his balance that he almost knocks his head on the concrete pavement if not for Jonghyun's quick reflexes. “SEE! YOU’RE FLIRTING WITH ME RIGHT NOW!” Minhyun exclaims, making the people—who are peacefully enjoying their time—stare at them. 

Jonghyun immediately pulls them to stand and bows in apology to the people that they’ve disturbed. 

“WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING JONGHYUN?” Minhyun pulls him close—too close, that their faces are only a few meters away from each other. 

“Well someone has to apologize for your embarrassing behavior right now, right?” Jonghyun says, gritting his teeth, on the brink of losing his patience, and pulling Minhyun to start walking again. 

“YOU’RE EMBARRASSED OF ME?!” Minhyun—yet again—exclaims, stomping in the middle of a street like a freaking five-year-old whose chocolate got stolen. “YOU CAN’T BE EMBARRASSED OF ME JONGHYUN! OUT OF ALL THE SIX BILLION PEOPLE IN THE WORLD—YOU CAN’T BE EMBARRASSED OF ME!” A couple of people who are walking pauses, while one of the customers at the cafe across from them has his phone aimed at them, recording them. 

“Stay here,” Jonghyun orders Minhyun and walks over the guy, taking his phone—before the guy can even complain, Jonghyun deletes the video and glares at the guy. “Take another video and I’ll throw you in jail.” He throws back the phone on the table and heads back to Minhyun who’s now seating in the middle of a fucking street, wailing. 

_Calm down Jonghyun,_

_Don’t lose your cool._

_You save this piece of—beautiful man, so bear with it. He’s drunk after all._

“Stand up and stop wailing.” 

“NO. I WON’T.” 

Jonghyun pinches the bridge of his nose and counts to ten. “Stand up now. _Please_.” 

“I WON’T. NOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT THAT YOU FLIRTED WITH ME BECAUSE YOU LIKE ME," Minhyun huffs, crossing his arms on his chest and pouting at him. 

“Fine. Yes—I flirted with you, and yes—I like you, happy?!” Jonghyun fumes, but apparently—him fuming and Minhyun’s embarrassing act doesn’t matter, as the customers in this street full of cafes and restaurants start clapping and egging for them to kiss. 

Minhyun stands, even bowing, as if he's in a musical right now and looks at him with a triumphant smile. “You heard them right?” 

_“NO.”_ Jonghyun starts pulling Minhyun again, but of course, Minhyun is now keen on making his life (only right now) a living hell, by being stubborn and not moving an inch. 

“I won’t move in this spot until you do what they say.” 

“ _Hyun.”_ Jonghyun glares and yanks Minhyun again. He spots a necklace dangle out of Minhyun’s shirt and it's like he's been hit by a ten-ton-truck with Minhyun driving it, hitting him with all the feelings that he thought he had control over, as he sees the younger guy looking at him with that look as if nothing else matters—as if he’s not the President’s son, and Jonghyun isn’t just a fucking stranger that he met a day ago.

“Kiss me, Jonghyun, and then I promise we’ll go hom—” and before Minhyun can even finish his sentence, he’s stopped by Jonghyun's lips against his. 

Jonghyun feels Minhyun turn rigid against him, then slowly relax, as their lips continue to meet with each passing second as if no one is watching them, as if they’re in a world of their own, as if they’re in equal footing, and as if he has a right to do this. 

“ _Happy?_ ” Jonghyun murmurs, lips barely touching Minhyun’s lips. Minhyun, leaning his forehead into his, nods. And Jonghyun sighs. “Good. Now let’s go home.” 

**_—_ **

When they reach their room, Jonghyun immediately pulls Minhyun to the bathroom and hands him a hangover medicine that he asked from the receptionist. 

“Drink that, then take a shower,” he orders, closing the bathroom door on Minhyun then walking to his bed—correction, their bed—because apparently, the receptionist forgot that they asked for two rooms and by the time they arrived here, the only one that’s available is a one-room unit. 

He looks at the Queen-sized bed and groans. 

_He really doesn’t know what to do._

He sits on the edge of the bed, burying his face in his hands and groans. 

He messed up—no, he fucking fucked up big time. _Really big time._ It’s not even because Minhyun is being _difficult_ and making a scene—definitely not that and he knows that even if Minhyun was so adamant on not leaving until he kisses him—he’s sure that if he wanted to, he can pull Minhyun out of there without doing that. 

But no, he didn’t do that. 

And instead, he let this _feelings_ —this fucking buried and locked away feelings for Minhyun that he should have control over, get the best of him. 

Especially when he saw Minhyun’s necklace that he knows all too well. 

_Fuck._

_You’re fucking stupid Kim Jonghyun._

_It’s just a necklace—it doesn’t even mean a thing, and sure Minhyun has been wearing it ever since he lost it that day but it’s just a necklace and you’re fucking so damn stupid that you’ve fallen for that you couldn’t even control yourself just because you think Hwang Minhyun feels the same way and is staring at you like you’re his world._

He feels his phone vibrate, and sees Agent Lee’s text message that _they cleaned it up_ and _he doesn’t need to worry about a thing and just enjoy_ along with the pictures and even videos of him and Minhyun kissing with the message: _figured you’d like to keep that, PS: can’t believe you’re a great kisser Kim. Be safe and don’t forget to use protection! -L_

** AK608 **

**Fuck you Taeyong**

** AL701  **

**Love you too bud** **❤️**

Jonghyun groans and throws himself on the bed and stares at the ceiling. 

_What will he do now?_

He’s sure Minhyun will do something, and he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to stop him unless…

_Unless he hurts him._

Great. 

Just fucking great. 

Out of all the things he has to do. 

_You’re the one who put yourself in this situation, Jonghyun-ah._

He drapes his arm over his eyes and sighs. It’s his fault. All of this is his fucking fault. If he just fucking has a little control over himself and didn’t let himself be blinded by his feelings, even if Minhyun is looking at him like that—not even tipsy and drunk that he was—but meaning it and sincerely showing his feelings for him—then _this_ , this wouldn’t have happened at all. 

And maybe if he wasn’t reckless and not have been too caring—despite him teasing Minhyun most of the time—then this wouldn’t happen. They wouldn’t be in this situation. 

And even if Minhyun is wearing his necklace—that shouldn’t bother him, because, after all, Minhyun obviously doesn’t know who the real owner of that is. 

He heaves a deep sigh and lies on his side. 

Everything is his fault. If he had just been cold and treated Minhyun like how he treats his subordinates then they wouldn’t be in this situation. But no, he didn’t do that—and instead, he treated Minhyun just as himself. Treated Minhyun like how he wants to be treated all along, treated Minhyun and gave him everything that he needs without the title of being the President’s son, and just him, as Hwang Minhyun himself. 

He treated Minhyun like a partner, a friend, when from the very beginning, he shouldn’t have. Especially when he knows that Minhyun gets attached to people easily and how he, despite his so-called _‘trust issues’_ , actually trusts people easily—especially when he feels that they’re being genuine and sincere to him. 

Just look at what happened with Agent Kang. 

He still feels a pang of regret remembering how he lost the chance to meet Minhyun (physically) earlier when he was assigned to do the task along with Agent Kang, both of them not as an undercover secret agent, but a normal one, just like Agent Kwak and Choi. But due to the accident, the order was changed, and of course he was taken out of that position—after all, how can he do that when he spent a week, unconscious, in the hospital right? And by the time he recovered from his injuries and his body is back in shape, he was tasked to continue his undercover duties in watching over Minhyun and to lead the undercover secret service agents that’s watching over Minhyun and Seongwu.

It was then that he found out that Agent Kang’s mission had changed and just like how helpless he is now and doesn’t have a choice in telling Minhyun the truth, Agent Kang had it worse, because he’s hopelessly in love with the Prime Minister’s son, and even though he wants to tell the truth, he just can’t—because he can’t break the protocol, and if he does, it will just result in him being blacklisted and won’t be allowed to approach the two anymore. 

They tried their best to help then, when they realized that the situation is getting serious and that if this continues on, the people that they’re working so hard to protect will only get hurt. 

Sadly, it took them two years to get the Prime Minister’s approval, and sadly, when they did get that—Baekho, in the most stupid way, ruined everything by getting drunk. 

He remembers that night well, he was there after all, one of the attendees of the party, sinking in the crowd, like a shadow as he watches the trio laugh, dance, and just enjoy the night until Agent Kang got so drunk that he started spilling everything.

And at that time, all he could do was watch. 

Watch the way Minhyun stared at Agent Kang in anguish, realizing that the one friend he had, his balance, the normality to his suffocating, glitz and glamour, and pretentious life—turns out to be actually a part of it. 

Wait, he didn’t actually just watch that night, he actually did something and like tonight, it’s all because he couldn’t control himself.

He remembers how he pulled Baekho by the collar, punching him in the face once Minhyun and Seongwu left with their fellow agent, Ren. He remembers how Taeyong pulled him as Aaron goes in between him and Baekho to stop him before he punches Baekho yet again.

And he remembers how that night, he realized that he just wasn’t fond of Minhyun, that him, putting himself -- without seconds thoughts -- between an incoming truck to save Minhyun as he drives aimlessly on the highway four years ago, wasn’t just him doing his job in protecting Minhyun, it was more than that, and all those years, he actually loves him.

And maybe, he knew it from the start.

Knew it from the first moment that he saw Minhyun, still young and bubbly, singing freely and happily with a box of books in his arms as he walks towards his new home, the Blue House. 

The sound of the bathroom door creaking stirs him away from his thoughts. He instantly close his eyes and pretends to sleep. He hears Minhyun’s footsteps grow closer then halt as the younger man stops in front of him.

A soft sigh.

A gentle caress on his forehead.

And a warm press of lips against his cheek.

“Goodnight, Jonghyun.”

**_—_ **

Minhyun wakes up to the morning sun blindingly shining on his face. He squints and slowly opens his eyes and smiles when he sees they’re still in the same position, bundled under a blanket, with Jonghyun’s arm loosely on his waist. 

He remembers being woken up in the middle of the night due to Jonghyun’s tossing and turning in bed, frantically mumbling something he can’t quite decipher. It’s when he switches on the light that he realizes that Jonghyun was having a nightmare, and a terrible one at that, with sweat all over his body and tears at the corners of his eyes that by the time he shook Jonghyun awake, the latter looked at him in panic and fear, then it turned into pain, and relief, and even before he can ask Jonghyun if he’s okay, the latter pulls him in his embrace and cries.

He doesn’t remember how long he stayed like that within Jonghyun’s embrace. Probably after Jonghyun’s sobs turned into soft and gentle breathes as he falls asleep with his hand gently patting him on the back, assuring him that it’s just a nightmare and that he’s here.

“Good morning, Jonghyun-ah…” he whispers, brushing the hair away from Jonghyun’s face. He sees the older man’s features slightly scrunch up with his touch, and he lets out a soft chuckle. He caresses Jonghyun’s cheek, memorizing every line and detail in his face, and wonders how can this adorably warm and caring (and also charismatically hot) man in front of him, dreamt of something so terrifying to the point that he was crying in his sleep? 

_It’s probably his parents…_ he thinks. Remembering how Jonghyun told him that he lost his parents in a car crash and that the only survivor of that is him and his older brother. 

“Dream of good and happy things only, Jonghyun-ah,” he whispers again, fingers trailing on Jonghyun’s forehead to the corners of his eyes, to his cheek and to his lips, “you’re too good of a man to have nightmares,” he adds with a smile, not knowing that Jonghyun is now awake and staring at him in pain. 

“ _I’m not, Minhyun-ah,_ ” Jonghyun murmurs too low, that Minhyun only hears Jonghyun saying _‘Hyun-ah’_. He glances up at Jonghyun, and smiles. 

“You’re awake,” he murmurs, fixing Jonghyun’s hair. The older guy stares at him for a few minutes, and he sees a tinge of panic and fear in his eyes. He smiles at Jonghyun, caressing his cheek, assuring him that it’s just a dream and Jonghyun nods, leaning into his touch, and closes his eyes. He hums as his thumb caresses Jonghyun's face and smiles when he sees Jonghyun’s lips lifted, curving into a half smile. He continues to sing softly, watching with a smile as the panic and fear leave Jonghyun’s face, replaced with the beautiful smile that Jonghyun always has, the one he had begun to love. 

Along with Jonghyun’s mischievous grin, 

his kind gestures,

his teasing,

And his warm and caring personality. 

Minhyun continued to sing, watching Jonghyun with affection in his eyes, heart full of warmth and adoration for the stranger that he met not more than two days. And it’s weird, to be honest, how Jonghyun can make him feel this way. 

Made him feel all sorts of things, from the annoyed and irritated feeling the first time they met, to feeling whole and loved for who he is, without the title, but just him, Hwang Minhyun. 

Without any expectations,

Without any judgement,

Something he thought he’ll never receive from anyone, especially from a random stranger he met pissing in the street. 

“Thank you,” Jonghyun murmurs, staring at him with a grateful and warm smile as he puts his hand over his, lacing their fingers together. 

He shakes his head and smiles at Jonghyun. If there’s someone here who should thank someone, it’s him. 

“No, thank you, Jonghyun.” 

**_Udo Island_ **

“I’m driving now, Hyun,” he reminds Minhyun, who is acting clingier than usual. Minhyun snickers, head still on his shoulder, staring at him with an impish grin. 

“Yet, you’re not doing anything to push me off. And just a reminder, you’re the one who intertwined our fingers together.” Minhyun retorts, raising their hands, as if to prove a point. 

Jonghyun rolls his eyes and shrugs the other off of his shoulder and pulls out his hand—but of course, Minhyun (as stubborn as ever) doesn’t move an inch, and even buries his face in his neck and places a light kiss on the corners of his jaw. 

_Fuck._

“Hyun.” he warns, elbowing Minhyun (lightly). The younger laughs, and moves away from him, but didn’t let go of his hand. “This isn’t funny, I’m fucking driving and—”

“Then should I do it later?” Minhyun teases, eyes sparkling with mischievousness.

“Ye—I mean _no_.” Jonghyun groans, making Minhyun laugh harder. “Stop laughing at me,” he whines with a pout and Minhyun stifles a laugh, but nods and leans his head on his shoulder again. 

Minhyun glances at him and smiles. “I’ll behave this time, promise.”

“You better,” he answers, placing a light peck on the top of Minhyun’s head. The younger man hums, and starts singing and Jonghyun smiles, looking straight ahead at the road as he continues to drive.

Last night, he had made up his mind to put an end to _this_ that’s going on between them before it can lead into something more. He even planned what he’ll do as he watched Minhyun sleep peacefully. How he’ll act distant and cold, while his hand traces the lines of Minhyun’s beautiful face. How he’ll ignore Minhyun, as his thumb gently caress the corners of his lips. And lastly, how he’ll hurt him with lies, as his lips presses a kiss on his forehead, telling him all the things that he can’t say nor show him. 

But all those plans vanished into thin air when his subconscious decided to remind him of that dreadful night. 

Albeit, in a different way, by altering the ending and changing it to something much worse. 

The dream was so vivid and so real, exactly how it all began, that he didn’t know he was already dreaming. 

It started with him being in their office, fooling around with the other secret service agents, with them teasing him on his new task, and how he’ll end up falling in love with _Optimus_ in a matter of days and ruining his cover. He rolled his eyes at the pesky rascals then, telling them that that will never happen as the banter continued on and on, as they continue to tease each and everyone, share jokes, and laugh at their immaturity, with his cup of hot chocolate in his hand, until Agent Kim, the youngest of their group of twenty-two, rushed in, frantically telling them that _Optimus_ had run away. 

He immediately started barking orders then, assigning everyone to their tasks, before leaving along with Agent Kang and Agent Lee to join Agent Kwak and Agent Choi who’s already on the road looking for Minhyun. 

They found Minhyun within ten minutes, aimlessly driving to Busan as if the road was his and only his and that no matter how much Agent Choi honked at him to stop, how much Agent Kwak blocked his way, Minhyun, as stubborn as always, continued driving, and without falter, only drove faster. 

Jonghyun then ordered his fellow Agents to just continue following Minhyun. He understands how Minhyun is feeling after all. It was the first death anniversary of his mother, but instead of people allowing him to mourn and give him the time of the day, the people did the opposite. 

What happened was really ridiculous actually. They had a press conference scheduled that day, and though Minhyun already declined, saying that he’d rather not attend and just head straight to Busan unaccompanied, his father told him that he has to, leading to them arguing. But what made it worse was the press. How the press wrote bad articles after bad articles, just because Minhyun didn’t smile as much and remain quiet and aloof, writing that the President’s son, who only joined the blue house for five months, is already showing attitude. 

And as if that wasn’t enough, Minhyun’s father reprimanded him as soon as they arrive back in the Blue House, which to Jonghyun’s dismay, in front of everyone. 

He ordered Agent Kim then to accompany Minhyun along with Agent Kwak and Agent Choi. He knows that the President’s son is fond of the sprout agent, and seeing how hard this day was for Minhyun, he knew that Jaehwan’s annoying laugh can lighten up his day along with his incessant dry humor. 

Though sadly, it didn’t work. And they’re here, tailing Minhyun in full speed as the younger continued to drive fast, not giving a care whether the stoplight is red or not. 

And that’s when that happened, and this is where his dream changed. 

Instead of him driving fast and going in between the incoming truck and Minhyun’s car—he was stopped by Agent Lee’s car, as he watched everything helplessly unfold in horror—the truck directly hitting Minhyun’s car, turning it and driving it straight to a post, exactly what happened to him, but to Minhyun instead. He went to Minhyun’s car then, screaming, crying, frantically telling him to open his eyes and wake up but it was too late. Minhyun wasn’t waking up no matter how many times he begged him, wouldn't move an inch no matter how many times he cried and shook him—all Minhyun did was stay still in his arms, as he continued to cry and scream at his fellow agents to do something, but all they did was stare at him with no emotions, stare at him as he begged and wipe Minhyun’s face free of blood, stare at him cold-heartedly, telling him if it’s his fault for leaving Minhyun over and over again until the real Minhyun woke him up from his horrifying nightmare. 

He remembers how he stared at Minhyun with panic and fear before he realized that it’s all dream—that everything was just a dream and that Minhyun is safe and alive with him. He remembers how he hugged Minhyun so tight as he cried in his shoulders, letting everything out—fear that he’ll never be able to see Minhyun smile again, fear that he’ll never hear his annoying laughter again, and fear that he’ll never ever feel how warm Minhyun is against his. 

And it was then that he realized he doesn’t care anymore. That he doesn’t care who they are, how he broke all the rules and protocols that he stood by—because all of those aren’t important. And what’s important to him is that Minhyun is safe by his side, and he’ll do everything to keep it that way. 

He feels a gentle squeeze on his hand and he sees Minhyun smiling at him. He plants a kiss on the young man's forehead and sighs. 

_He needs to do this, it’s now or never._

“I have something to tell you tomorrow,” he says. Minhyun nods and squeezes his hand again. 

“I have something to tell you too,” Minhyun replies, smiling at him but he can see the guilt and fear in his eyes. 

Jonghyun smiles and nods. Lets go of his hand as he parks the car in the garage of the place that they’ll be staying at until tomorrow. By the time he finishes parking, he turns to Minhyun and kisses him on the lips. Minhyun beams at him warmly and he mimics the same smile as he kisses Minhyun at the tip of his nose, and on his forehead. 

“Guess that makes the two of us then,” he grins, assuring Minhyun that it’s okay and that he doesn’t need to be worried about anything at all. 

Because he’ll stay. 

No matter what happens, he’ll _stay_. 

Minhyun nods and smiles at him. “Guess you’re right.”

**_—_ **

They spend the day touring the small island of Udo. Eating out here and there, walking alongside the beautiful beaches, and riding a bike—actually, only him, because Jonghyun—to his surprise, doesn’t actually know how to ride one, when he has a fucking motorcycle. 

“I still can’t believe you can’t ride a damn bike when you fucking have a mo—” before he can even finish his sentence, Jonghyun’s lips is already on his. He sees the mischievous hint of challenge in Jonghyun’s eyes, as his turned from shock then of fond amusement, understanding Jonghyun’s actions. He lets out a fond chuckle as he feels Jonghyun’s lip curved into a smile against his. 

“Told you stop cursing,” Jonghyun murmurs against his lips, hands wrapping around his waist. 

“If I get this every time I curse, then so be it,” Minhyun teases, nibbling on Jonghyun’s lower lip. The latter then shakes his head but doesn’t let go, and instead, pulls him closer, placing soft addicting kisses on his lips, making him feel desperate and needy that at some point, he gets annoyed with Jonghyun’s push and pull that he pulls Jonghyun with much fervor and takes over instead. 

“Easy love, we got all night,” Jonghyun teases, lips barely touching his. 

“We do?” Minhyun asks, catching his breath. 

“Yes, we got all night to play Mario Kart in our place,” Jonghyun chuckles with amusement, placing one last kiss before stepping back. Minhyun glares and Jonghyun laughs, “you know, for someone who’s so adamant on protecting his virginity—”

“Yes, I know Jonghyun, I’m _confusing,_ I’m _rash,_ ” he rolls his eyes and faces front. He hears the older man chuckle, as Jonghyun hugs him with his hand intertwined with his.

“No, I’d say _lascivious._ ” Jonghyun teases, placing a light kiss on his neck. Minhyun snickers amused at Jonghyun who never lets him win, and gazes upfront, watching as the sun continued to climb down to rest for the day. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to see the sunrise in _Seongsan Ilchulbong,_ ” Jonghyun whisper apologetically, and Minhyun shakes his head. 

“It’s okay,” he sighs, “I just can’t believe that today is really over,” he murmurs, smile fading along with the last rays of sun. Jonghyun tightens his hold on him and kisses him on his shoulder.

“Hey, don’t be sad, there will always be tomorrow, and the day after that and the day after that, we can even go back here, if you want.” 

“You won’t go back to Florida?” 

“Probably not,”

“Because of a random stranger?” Minhyun teases yet again, and Jonghyun hums in disagreement and places a light peck on his lips.

“Not a random stranger, but because of _you.”_

 _“Whipped.”_ He smirks, pushing Jonghyun away and heading towards the car. The older guy chuckles but holds onto his hand as they walk. 

“For you, _yes_. After you your highness,” Jonghyun bows, opening the car door for him. Minhyun rolls his eyes and gets in. 

“So, where to now?” Jonghyun asks, buckling him in his seatbelt. 

“The restaurant near our place,” Jonghyun looks at him and shakes his head. “C’mon Jonghyun this is our last night together!” 

“Like I said, it isn’t, we have tomorrow and the day after that and the day after—” 

He kisses Jonghyun, and gives him a puppy-dog look. _“Please?”_

Jonghyun sighs, “Just champagne, okay?” 

He places a kiss on Jonghyun’s lips again and smiles, “ _Deal_.” 

**_—_ **

“I still think this is a bad idea,” Jonghyun grumbles, looking around to check if the people around them recognizes Minhyun. 

The good news is, no one actually does, absolutely no one. Either the customers are too drunk to notice him or they’re too immersed in their own world to even pay attention to the slightly drunk (to his demise) man who’s suspiciously wearing a bucket hat at night. 

The bad news is… he doesn’t exactly know how to dance and he’s really nervous right now. 

“And so what if it’s a bad idea?” Minhyun retorts, eyes never losing its frenzied glow. Jonghyun shakes his head, in irritation or in amusement, he doesn’t know—all he knows is he likes watching Minhyun like this.

How Minhyun looks so free, so happy, enjoying his crazy and alcohol-infused time away. How, despite being drunk—much to his chagrin—Minhyun is so happy, over the moon even, and having the best time of his life just by being himself, just like how he once was. Not a tinge of burden from his title, from all the pressures, and not a care if people would stare at him or not. 

_Minhyun is happy, just like how he should be._

“Let loose Jonghyun,” Minhyun drawls, taking his hand and pulling him, “let yourself free and enjoy the music.” His shoulders swaying back and forth invitingly and too flirtily in time with the beats of _Sugababes’s Push the Button,_ Minhyun raises their intertwined hands in the air. Jonghyun shakes his head and chuckles as Minhyun twirls in front of him. “Not all bad ideas are bad, you know.” Minhyun quips, pulling him closer to him. 

“I disagree,” Jonghyun answers, holding onto Minhyun’s waist to keep him steady, “especially when it’s coming from someone who’s drunk.” 

“You know, sometimes you should heed a drunk person’s advice...” Minhyun leans closer so that Jonghyun can feel the warmth coming from him. He clicks his tongue, giving Minhyun a look that now isn’t the best time for him to do this, and steps back. But of course, Minhyun—as stubborn as always with his too obvious flirting advances—steps forward so their faces are literally inches apart. 

_“Hyun._ ” Jonghyun warns and attempts to move back again, but Minhyun keeps him in place by holding onto his shirt. He can feel Minhyun’s lips ghost against the skin on his neck and fuck—this, this is driving him insane. “Stop it.” 

“Give in Jonghyun.” Minhyun breathes against his jaw. Jonghyun closes his eyes as his hand on Minhyun’s waist tightens. “Give in Jonghyun, it’s our last day together after all.” 

Jonghyun opens his eyes and stares at Minhyun’s. 

And maybe it’s because of the bottle of beer, or maybe because of the way Minhyun looks at him with that beautiful puppy-dog eyes that for the life of him—he just can’t say no to. 

_“Please.”_

**_—_ **

His hand trails on Jonghyun’s chest, tracing every line, every dip and contour, mapping it out as Jonghyun’s quivers under his touch. The corners of lips curved into a smile when he hears Jonghyun moan in ecstasy as his lips travel up, nipping and licking, making his way to Jonghyun’s jaw, marking every corner. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Jonghyun groans, pulling him and pinning him down, kissing him with so much fervor and leaving him breathless. 

“You’re driving me crazy,” Jonghyun murmurs, breaking the kiss as they catch their breath. He lets out a breathless chuckle as Jonghyun lips ghost over his cheek, to his neck. 

“You’re driving me insane,” Jonghyun whispers, lips pressing wet kisses on his neck making him moan as his hips thrust on Jonghyun’s thigh. 

Jonghyun pauses, and puts a hand over his hip, thumb caressing the skin on his hip bone as he trail light kisses to his jaw to his lips. He lets out a groan as Jonghyun starts teasing him again, softly biting his lip, tongue running over his lips—leaving him wanting and needing, that at some point, he just pulls Jonghyun down to him, hungrily kissing him as his hand travel down to Jonghyun’s pants, clumsily unbuckling his belt. 

“ _No.”_ Jonghyun glares, stopping his hand. 

“ _Jonghyun.”_ Minhyun whines, and Jonghyun shakes his head and places a kiss on his forehead before lying next to him. Minhyun glares at him in anger—because what the hell? What is he supposed to do now when every part of him is lit on fire?!

“Well, you can either have a cold shower or cuddle with me. I vote for the cuddle, just so you know.” Jonghyun says, caressing his cheek with a mischievous grin. He rolls his eyes, grumbling at how unfair Jonghyun is as he snakes his arms around him. “Good choice,” Jonghyun snickers. 

_“I hate you,”_ he murmurs, snuggling in the crook of Jonghyun’s shoulder. The older man laughs and pulls the comforter over them, and combs his hair with his fingers.

“I’m sure you do,” Jonghyun replies, kissing him on the cheek, leaning his face over his head. “But someone’s gotta protect your _virginity,_ right?” 

“It doesn’t need protecting Jonghyun, especially from _you_.” 

“Yeah, I figured,” Jonghyun laughs then sighs. The older man glances at him and smiles, thumb caressing his cheek. “But, kidding aside, I want it too, you know. I want it so much.” 

“But?” 

“ _But_ ,” Jonghyun chuckles, kissing the tip of his nose, “but not now, we still have a lot of things… to figure out.” 

Minhyun sighs and nods. Snuggling into Jonghyun’s embrace as the older guy gently pats him on the back. 

_Right. They really have a lot of things to figure out._

He still doesn't know how Jonghyun will react when he finally tells him the truth. He knows that Jonghyun will understand him for lying and things won’t change between them, but a part of him is still worried. 

Yes, he’s sure that Jonghyun will remain the same and won’t change the way he sees him… but the question is,

_Will he be okay?_

Will he be okay getting his whole body checked whenever he fetches him for their dates?

Will he be okay being watched by not only his bodyguards, but by everyone while on a date with him?

And will he be okay being with him, under the scrutiny of everyone, watching and judging their every move?

Will Jonghyun be okay with that?

Will he stay by his side even if everything around him is full of pretense and suffocating as fuck?

Or should he just let him go?

Spare him from this suffocating life and save him from the prying eyes of many. 

That’s… that’s better, right?

Even if it’ll hurt him, that’s still better than putting Jonghyun in his messy and suffocating world. 

He tightens his embrace on Jonghyun and the older guy glances down on him, gently pulling his chin, and staring straight to his eyes. Jonghyun smiles at him reassuringly and kisses him on his forehead. “Whatever it is that’s running in your head, I just want you to know, that no matter what, I’ll _stay.”_

“You don’t know what you’re signing up for Jonghyun,” he warns, sighing. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Jonghyun answers, voice full of sincerity, of warmth. “Whatever happens, I’ll stay with you, Hyun-ah.” 

“Stubborn,” Minhyun mumbles grumply, but a smile forms on his lips. 

“Not as stubborn as you though,” Jonghyun retorts, earning a pinch of him. Jonghyun instantly yelps, rubbing the skin that he pinched. “That hurt you know!” 

“You deserve it,” Minhyun snickers, gently flicking Jonghyun’s pouting lips. The older man grumbles on how he doesn’t deserve to be physically hurt so much, and lies down with his back on the bed, arm over his eyes, and Minhyun chuckles. Watching Jonghyun go on and on like a kid with his chin propped on his hand. He starts tracing the lines of Jonghyun's features then, from his adorable nose to his lips, going down to his slight cleft chin. He sees Jonghyun’s lips curved with his touch, and he can’t help but smile at that too. 

He loves watching Jonghyun, loves it every time his lips curve into a smile, the way his eyes crinkle when he’s happy and excited, and how his nose and lips scrunched up when he asks him something that he doesn’t want to do. 

He continues to lightly trace Jonghyun’s skin, his Adam’s apple, the corner of his neck that he always wants to kiss, down to his collarbone. 

“Where did you get this?” he asks, noticing a faint long scar below Jonghyun’s collarbone. The moment his finger traces it, Jonghyun turns rigid, and Minhyun immediately glances up and sees the panic and fear back in Jonghyun's face. 

“Car accident,” Jonghyun answers, voice clipped. He traces the line again, noting that even though the scar has faded—it would be impossible that this happened when Jonghyun and his family had a car accident back when he was still young. The scar isn’t as old at that. 

“When..?” he asks, staring worriedly at Jonghyun. The older man's jaw tightens, and Minhyun immediately squeezes Jonghyun’s hand, letting him know that it’s alright if he doesn’t want to talk about it. Jonghyun glances at him and pulls him up, hugging him tight. 

“Let’s sleep,” Jonghyun murmurs, and he nods, combing the older guy's hair with his fingers as he starts humming, singing him lullabies. Jonghyun smiles at him warmly, and kisses him on the lips, “Thank you.” 

“Anything for you, Jonghyun-ah.” 

**_Jeju-si_ **

If the drive to Udo Island was full of _sunshine, rainbows, (and a little bit of storms)_ with them flirting and being lovey-dovey with each other, the drive back to Jeju-si, the place where it all began, is the complete opposite of that. 

It’s awkward, suffocating, and definitely nerve-wracking, that all he and Minhyun go for the last hour is smile at each other... awkwardly. 

They didn’t even do that on the first time they met—so imagine that. 

Add to that is Minhyun telling him to drop him off at the _hotel_ —well, he knows that he’ll drop him off there too, especially when he’s woken up with countless messages from Agent Kwak, Agent Choi, and even Agent Lee (that he doesn’t understand why he has to inform him, when it’s not even part of his job) notifying him that he needs to bring Minhyun back before lunch because, sadly—their flight is moved early due to the President’s change in schedule. 

He checks the time and notes that it’s only ten in the morning. He has enough time. They can still have brunch, and well, time to tell Minhyun who he is, because… well, he has to tell him. 

He heaves a long sigh. 

_He really has to tell him._

And whatever happens after that, he’ll accept it. 

Whether Minhyun decides that he doesn’t want anything to do with him or he’ll forgive him.

He’ll accept it. 

And like he promised, he’ll _stay_. 

Whether it’ll be just like now, next to Minhyun,

Or how it was before, an invisible secret service agent, protecting him and ensuring that he’s safe, 

He’ll be with him. 

“Uh… about what I said yesterday…” Minhyun trails off, hands fidgeting. He reaches for Minhyun’s hand and gives it a comforting squeeze.

“Later, after we eat,” Jonghyun replies. He sees Minhyun awkwardly nod in his peripheral vision and gives his hand a gentle squeeze again, before letting go. “So, uh… where do you want to eat?”

Minhyun shrugs and looks out the window, “Anything is fine."

“Black pork samgyupsal?” he offers jokingly, trying to lighten up the mood, and it works, as Minhyun lets out a chuckle.

“Okay, something light, like beef stew?” Minhyun suggests and he nods.

“Great, there’s one a few minutes away from your hotel that serves great stew, or so I heard.”

“And from who did you hear that?” Minhyun asks, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“A friend,” he chuckles.

“And who is that friend?” Minhyun asks again, and he doesn’t miss the jealousy in his tone.

Your favorite dumb and dumber agents, he wants to say, but now is not the time for that yet. “Just someone I know."

“Will I get to meet this is friend of yours, someday?”

“Most probably,” he answers, smiling at Minhyun. The younger guy nods and beams at him. Jonghyun chuckles.

“And your brother too..?” Minhyun asks, taking him by surprise, so that his grip on the steering wheel tightened. Sadly, Minhyun notices that too. “If you’re uncomfortable with that…” Minhyun trails, sounding crest-fallen. 

“I’m not uncomfortable,” Jonghyun answers, shaking his head and smiling a bit. 

_It’s just that you’ll meet him sooner than expected_ _Minhyun-ah._

_Especially when he’s back to his post in the Blue House as the Chief Secret Service Agent._

Jonghyun sighs.

_Of all the things that has to happen sooner, it’s this._

He chuckles and shakes his head, amused on how things just seem to align. “You’ll meet him soon, but remember, I’m more handsome than him.”

Minhyun laughs, not reading through his cover. “I’ll try to remember that.”

**_—_ **

By the time they’ve finished having brunch and are walking to the cafe that Minhyun wanted so badly to check out, he receives a call. 

He checks his phone, confusedly staring at his brother’s caller ID. 

This is… _weird._

He knows his brother was informed of his task, and his brother—unlike Agent Kwak, Choi, and Lee, would never contact him recklessly (like how the trio did) knowing that he’s with Minhyun, unless it’s a serious matter. 

“Is there something wrong, Jonghyun?” Minhyun asks, staring at him worriedly. 

He shakes his head and smiles. “Nothing, just have to answer this call, go ahead, I’ll follow next.” 

The younger man pauses, making sure that he’s really okay, and he smiles reassuringly, nodding at him to go. Minhyun sighs and nods, walking to the cafe. 

When he sees Minhyun get inside, he answers the call. 

“What’s—”

 ** _“Where are you?!”_** His brother barks, and Jonghyun can immediately sense that something’s definitely wrong. 

“What’s happening?” he asks, glancing at the cafe and looking for Minhyun. Panic starts to bloom in him when he doesn’t see him where he was standing a couple seconds ago. He immediately walks towards the store, eyes frantically looking here and there, searching for Minhyun’s tall frame. 

**_“Someone recognized Minhyun and posted your pictures on the internet.”_** His brother fumes, barking orders here and there. 

“ _Fuck,”_ Jonghyun curses, rushing, and sees a group of people herding by the counter. He sees Minhyun behind the counter along with the staff and the cafe’s guard, head hung low. He doesn’t need to see Minhyun’s face to know that he’s panicking right now, with people taking countless pictures of him as if he’s some newly discovered species in a zoo. “We’re at Café Polaris, fifteen minutes away from the hotel," 

**_“Wait for us there and keep Optimus safe.”_ **

Jonghyun walks toward Minhyun, shoving the group of people out of the way. One of them notices him and starts pointing out that he was the one in whatever picture of theirs got taken, making all the people turn to him and start taking pictures. 

He sees Minhyun look up, meeting his eyes, and it pains him to see Minhyun look at him with panic, worry, and apology—when he shouldn’t have to in the first place. He offers Minhyun a smile, assuring him that this is okay, that he doesn’t have to worry about a thing—but Minhyun shakes his head and hides behind the guard that’s now acting as his bodyguard.

He tries to keep cool and not let that irk him as he shrugs off the people that don't seem to know the meaning of personal space, shoving their phones on him. 

By the time he reaches the counter’s door, one of the staff stands in front of him, as if he were some knight in shining armor, obstructing his way. 

“ _Move.”_ Jonghyun orders, glaring at the staff. The staff glances at Minhyun, but he shakes his head, making the other staff and the guard cover him as if they have to protect him from him. 

“I said, _move._ ” He sees one of the staff in front of him gulp, but doesn’t move an inch. _Great._

In one swift movement, he jumps on the counter, hand reaching for the staff’s wrist, holding onto it and turning the staff around before the other can stop him, and jumps inside the counter. 

He meets Minhyun’s eyes—sees recognition dawned in face, followed by denial. He stares at Minhyun, telling him everything he wants to say to him right now—how sorry he is for lying to him and how he meant everything, everything that he said and did to him from the moment that met, to the last. 

He sees understanding dawn on Minhyun face, eyes boring into his with hurt and betrayal, that when he takes a step closer, Minhyun immediately steps back—expression dulled and closed up. Putting his mask back on, shielding and protecting himself as his new self-appointed bodyguards stand firm, forming a wall between him and Minhyun. 

“Fucking _move_ ,” he demands through gritted teeth, stopping himself from losing control and letting out a scream as he sees Minhyun’s mask crack with every word he utters. 

“I’m sorry sir, but we can’t just allo—”

“I’m part of the _Secret Service,_ ” he spits, as if those words were bile, his face contorting as he sees Minhyun wince, staring back at him in complete sadness. 

“We need proof—”

“He’s with us.” A cold and commanding voice announces and Jonghyun doesn’t need to turn to know it’s his brother. The staff and the guard then move, giving him space to reach Minhyun. He instantly removes his jacket and covers Minhyun with it, and he sees Minhyun bite his trembling lips. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs for only to Minhyun to hear, caressing his cheek, “I’m very sorry, Minhyun-ah.” 

And for the first time in his life, he wishes that he’s not good at reading people’s expressions too easily. 

Especially when he sees how much hurt and pain he inflicted to Minhyun. 

“Take _Optimus_ ,” his brother orders Agent Kwak and Agent Choi, taking Minhyun away from him. He follows the two agents, but his brother stops him in place. “That’s the end of your task, _Agent Kim_.” 

  
  
  


**_Jeju_ **

Minhyun pauses in his steps and stares out of the window. A soft sigh comes out of him as he stares at the beautiful emerald waves of Jeju Island. 

He’s actually back here. 

Two months have passed since the last time he was in Jeju, and with those two months, were the memories that he bid goodbye to, leaving them here, as he returned back to his life. 

Not much has really changed since he returned to Seoul. He’s back to his schedules, doing his duties as the President’s son, and though there may be some slight changes of him making his own choices and plans as he does his duties and not the PR team deciding and making a choice for him like how it was before, still, it’s not much. 

The general public still watches his every move, even more so now due to pictures that circulated on the internet, but just like what he learned here, he learned to stop giving a fuck about it. 

He’s not perfect, and he will never be. 

And whatever those pictures hold—it’s not for them to decide and talk about, but for him and the other person involved in it. 

_“Minhyun-ssi?”_ A warm voice and a reassuring pat on his shoulder stirs him out of his thoughts. He glances at his side, sees the signature mischievous but warm grin on the other guy’s face, and he chuckles.

“Sorry, hyung,” he says. Jonghyun’s brother, Agent Kim Minki, offers him a warm smile and pats him on the back before they start walking again. 

“You don’t need to apologize for spacing out, though I’m a little worried, you don’t look good ever since we landed.” 

“I’m fine hyung,” he replies, “but, if you’re really worried, how about buying me that chocolate cake that you’ve told me to try here in Jeju?” he asks with a puppy-dog look, making the agent laugh and ruffle his hair. 

And it’s funny that every time the older Agent Kim does this, it brings a pang of pain in Minhyun’s heart. 

Especially when it reminds him so much of Jonghyun. 

The way his eyes crinkle when he laughs,

The way his lips always curved in a mischievous grin, and the way, without fail, Jonghyun’s brother always have that warm comforting smile ready for him whenever he needs it. 

Just exactly like Jonghyun. 

And just like Jonghyun, his brother can read him too, like an open book. 

Agent Kim nods for the security team that’s escorting them to go on ahead of them, then smiles at him, albeit, sadly and knowingly. 

“Minhyun-ah,” Agent Kim starts, voice gentle, staring at him like how a worried older brother would to his worrisome younger brother. Minhyun chuckles and shakes his head, assuring the older that he’s okay, and that he doesn’t need to be worried, but of course, Agent Kim wouldn’t buy that. 

Because he’s not. 

Being back here brings back all the memories, all the feelings that he tried so hard to bury and forget. 

But of course, you can’t just forget those things easily, especially when every day, even if he’s in Seoul and not in Jeju, he’s always reminded of it. 

Especially when he always sees that person who he shared those memories with in the form of his older brother. 

And maybe that’s why he’s here. 

Maybe, he’s tired of hurting himself by missing Jonghyun so much through his brother. 

And maybe that’s why he also ordered Agent Kwak and Agent Choi to help the older Agent Kim in his task of ensuring the safety of their guests of this Youth summit that he and Seongwu will be hosting this weekend. 

“I’m fine hyung, really,” he assures the other smiling at him. “And besides, I’m sure that that Agent will keep me safe,” he states, still smiling, albeit, sadly as he sees Jonghyun walking towards them, looking down on the floor with a worried expression on his face, not even noticing that they are looking at him. 

_You’ll fall on the floor if you keep walking like that, Jonghyun-ah._

He wants to tell him, but of course, he doesn’t and instead, just stares at Jonghyun with pain and longing in his eyes. 

It’s been a month since he last saw Jonghyun, and though, Jonghyun did try to explain and fix things between the two of them, at that time, he had been too hurt. 

That even if he understands why Jonghyun had to lie to him in the first place, he chose to ignore it and pushed Jonghyun away, telling him that he doesn’t want to see him anymore, which Jonghyun did, and without a word, left. 

It was after three days when he found out about that though, and it was in the form of Agent Choi yelling at him at six in the morning, telling him that it’s thanks to his stubborn and cold heart that Jonghyun resigned and he wouldn’t see his best friend, again—which isn’t true at all, because Jonghyun just took a vacation leave, but yeah, not seeing Jonghyun in the Blue House made things worse. 

Especially to his already longing heart. 

_“Dummy,”_ he mumbles, and just like how Jonghyun is always attuned to him, the other looks up, and stares at them in surprise. 

He hears the older Agent Kim sigh and look at his brother disappointedly but fond, “I’ll get going then, also, kick him in the groin for me, he deserves it, especially when he never even said goodbye to us.” 

Minhyun chuckles and nods, “Will do hyung." 

He watches as the older Agent Kim passes by his brother and chuckles as he smacks Jonghyun in the head. Jonghyun pouts, feet even stomping as he whines at his older brother, while the older makes a face before turning, continuing walking down the hall of the Hotel. 

Minhyun wishes he can witness that sight more. He sighs and started walking down towards Jonghyun as the other huffs, and starts walking too. 

It’s when they’re only a couple of steps from each other when the two of them stop, and stare at each other, meeting each other’s eyes—and it hurts. 

It hurts to see the guilt on Jonghyun’s face when it should have been his mischievous smile. 

It hurts to see the apology in his expression, when it should have been warmth. 

And it hurts to know that there’s this wall in between the two of them, that they both have to put so much effort to break. Not just Jonghyun apologizing and trying to fix things, but also him, by letting Jonghyun in. 

“Uhm… hi..?” Jonghyun greets him awkwardly, scratching his nape. Minhyun snickers, and like what Jonghyun’s brother told him, walks to Jonghyun, and kicks him softly on the groin using his leg. 

He hears Jonghyun yelp, and he laughs and continues walking down the hall. “Hurry up, Agent Kim, I have a meeting in ten minutes.” 

He hears footsteps following him, with Jonghyun grumbling on about how people are always treating him like a punching bag, but Minhyun knows that if he turns around, he’ll see Jonghyun smiling, with that annoying and mischievous grin back on his face. 

**_—_ **

The day passes by with Seongwu and him doing last-minute checking along with the planning team on the venue where the event will take place. The meetings continue on, with them asking the planning team to make some adjustments with the lights, the tables and etcetera. And during that time, Jonghyun stood by his side, watching him and smiling every now and then at him proudly. 

That without him realizing, he’s also beaming and in high spirits the whole day, even when Agent Choi—out of his duties—said that the stage looks so dead and in need of his magical touch, which Minhyun stupidly approved, leading to the situation now, wherein the stage looks more like a club than a formal event for future leaders. 

“Please stop your boyfriend, hyung,” Minhyun whines, grimacing at the countless colored lights and the glittered garlands that Agent Choi is putting on the stage. 

“I definitely warned you not to fall for his trap, but did you listen?” Agent Kwak sighs. Minhyun glances at Baekho, urging him to stop it, but the latter shakes his head and nods toward Seongwu, who is now ordering the men of the organizing team to stick the coloured lights on the walls. 

_Great. Just great._

_At this point, they should just turn this into a club._

“Ren-ah, I think that’s enough,” Jonghyun says calmly, staring at Agent Choi. The said agent then turns to Jonghyun, about to protest, but stops as soon as Jonghyun beams at him. 

“Fine,” Agent Choi grumbles, putting the garlands down and walking crest-fallen to his boyfriend, Agent Kwak, whining on how Jonghyun is being unfair, using his seniority to stop him from making the place hella better as they both leave the place, with Agent Kwak telling Agent Choi that he’ll buy him his favorite ice cream. 

But, wait—Jonghyun is Agent Choi’s senior?

He glances at Jonghyun, asking him with a look on what’s that about, but the said agent just shakes his head, and instead walks toward his brother who’s talking too closely with the planning team’s team leader, Ms. Han. 

Minhyun watches as Jonghyun calls Ms. Han _‘noona’._ He appears to be too close to the said woman, that he’s even whispering something to her—which irks Minhyun. 

_Really? Right in front of his salad?_

“Chill Minhyun-ah,” Baekho states, laughing at him, “You don’t need to be jealous because—”

“Who says I’m being jealous?” Minhyun spits defensively and a little too loudly, making the people in the venue all look at him. “...of Seongwu, I mean.” He panicky adds, as if that will fix the mistake that he did. He sees Seongwu look at him with his eyebrow raised, asking him what the hell was that all about, and he ignores the latter, especially when he sees Jonghyun laughing at something that Ms. Han said, with the lady’s hand even on Jonghyun’s shoulder. 

_Wow. Nice._

Just when he’s about to look away, he notices Jonghyun’s brother looking at him with that annoying knowing smirk just like Jonghyun’s, before standing and saying something to the two, leading the two to look at him with a smile. 

And the next he knows, the trio is walking towards them. 

_GREAT._

He kicks Baekho on the leg, and urges for him to stand and that they should leave now, but of course, Baekho—the ever dummy and useless friend (they’re back to being friends again) told him that he’s not his Secret Service agent to order him around. 

“So, I haven’t formally introduced—”

“I already know Ms. Han, Hyung,” Minhyun answers with a beam (glare) at Jonghyun’s brother. 

“—my girlfriend.” 

_“Oh.”_

“Yeah, Minhyun, _‘oh’,_ ” Jonghyun’s brother teases, and all Minhyun can do is beam, as he kicks Baekho on the leg (again), for laughing at him. 

Minhyun offers his hand politely, friendlier to Ms. Han (as if this the first time that they met) and smiles. The lady chuckles and shakes his hand with a teasing smile, “It’s an honor that the President’s son is jealous of me, when he doesn’t need to be.” 

“Noona,” Jonghyun warns. 

“I’m just kidding Jonghyun-ah,” Ms. Han chuckles, “but really you don’t have to worry about a thing Minhyun-ssi, even when I accidentally kiss—” 

“NOONA!” Jonghyun yells and Ms. Han nervously laughs at her tongue slip, immediately bidding them goodbye, pulling Jonghyun’s older brother by the hand. 

Minhyun watches as the couple exit the venue, his eyebrow raised. 

_So it was her, huh?_

“About that…” Jonghyun starts to explain and Minhyun glances at him, definitely irked. 

“You know I was working with her Jonghyun, the least you can do is tell me that she’s the one who stole your first kiss.” 

“Wow, the tea,” Seongwu muses, looking back and forth at him and Jonghyun with interest. 

“Which I think we should miss,” Baekho states, standing and taking his and Seongwu’s belongings on the table. 

Minhyun hears Baekho telling Seongwu that they should go and not watch an incoming lover’s quarrel—which irks him more, because one, they are not lovers, and two—he can’t believe that they’re fighting already when he and Jonghyun only reunited in what, five hours? 

“Look Minhyun, the reason I didn’t tell you—”

“What? Because you don’t have a choice again?” Minhyun offers, bitterly, taking his things on the table. 

Jonghyun heaves a deep sigh. “I didn’t tell you because I don’t want to ruin _this,_ ” Jonghyun says, staring at him. “I didn’t see you for a month Minhyun, and this is the first time that you’ve talked to me again.” 

“Then you shouldn’t have left Jonghyun,” Minhyun answers, looking straight at him, telling him how much he had hurt him when he left without a word. “You should have stayed like you promised me you’d do, instead of me, making the effort again just so that I can see you.” He says, before walking away. 

“Just because you don’t see me, doesn’t mean I’m not there with you, Hyun-ah,” Jonghyun answers, making Minhyun pause in his tracks. 

Minhyun sighs, and turns to face Jonghyun, “But what’s the point of you being there Jonghyun, when you’re the only one who knows?” 

And for the first time, Jonghyun lets him win this argument. 

Minhyun wishes that Jonghyun didn’t though. 

**_—_ **

Three days went by with them doing finishing touches for the event this weekend. Before he realizes it, it’s already Friday. 

He sends the copy of his opening and closing speech via email to Agent Choi, and groans as he stretches his arms and back that’s been stuck in this position in front of his laptop for the last couple of hours, due to him finalizing his opening speech. He reaches for his cup of coffee, and realizes it’s actually empty.

_A first._

He glances around the mini office that they set up here at the living room of one of the hotel suites, and notices that Jonghyun, the one who always refills his coffee without a word, is not around, but instead sees Seongwu asleep on the couch, head leaning on Baekho’s shoulder while the older man’s hand is on his shoulder as an opened laptop rests on Seongwu’s lap. 

The sight of the two brings a pang of envy to him. Especially when after that night, Jonghyun and him haven't talk to each other again. 

And though he can actually fix this cold war that they’re having right now, like how he planned to do when he decided to let Jonghyun in his life again, but you see—it’s not that easy. 

Especially when Jonghyun is making it so damn hard by not even making an effort, nor even uttering any word, but instead—acts like a shadow who would bring him anything he needs without a word at all.

Minhyun hears a knock on their suite room and tells whoever their visitor is to come in, because after all, no one can come in—even room service—unless they’re with a secret service agent. He hears the door opening and he glances at the door, thinking that it’s Jonghyun, to see that it’s actually his older brother with a box of cake and wine in hand. 

“Wow, I’m hurt that you looked disappointed to see me,” Agent Kim teases, heading straight to the dining table and placing the things that he brought there.

“I’d lie and say that that isn’t true, but what’s the point of me lying when you can read me like an open book?” Minhyun answers, walking to the mini kitchen and taking out the utensils that they need. He hands the older man the glass, letting him pour wine on it.

“Touché,” the older answers, clicking their wine glasses. 

Minhyun laughs, and opens the box of cake. He beams at Jonghyun’s brother for buying him the cake. “Thank you, hyung.”

The older smiles at him and ruffles his hair, “You’re welcome Minhyun-ah, but, those two, shouldn’t we wake them up?” 

Minhyun glances at the still sleeping couple and shakes his head, “No, this cake is mine after all, and I’m already sharing it with you.”

“Only me? How about Jonghyun?” the older teases, looking at him with a knowing smirk. Minhyun rolls his eyes, and hands the older his slice of cake.

“Well, I would give him a slice, that is, if he stops being stubborn and start talking to me.”

“Ah… about that,” Jonghyun’s brother chuckles then sighs, “he’s having an internal conflict right now.”

“Because of what I said the last time?” Minhyun snickers, stabbing the chocolate cake a bit too hard.

“Yes,” the older answers, staring at him with a small smile. “You see, Jonghyun… he’s used to being a shadow, especially being your shadow, Minhyun-ah.”

Minhyun raises an eyebrow, asking the older man what he means by that. Agent Kim sighs. “Jonghyun has been the Secret Service agent assigned to keep you safe Minhyun-ah, he has been with you the first moment you entered the Blue House, and until now.”

“But isn’t Agent Kwak and Agent Choi?” Minhyun asks, confused.

“Yes, those two too, of course, but you’re the President’s son and just like the President, you have an undercover Secret Agent that the public doesn’t know about.”

“Like how you are once to my father...?” Minhyun asks, remembering the first time that they were formally introduced to each other by his father, and how his father told him that Jonghyun’s brother has always been by his side, even when they were in Jeju, which Jonghyun lied about too. The older nods and smiles at him apologetically. 

“But why didn’t you guys tell me? Dad knows that you are with him, while I have no idea that Jonghyun has been with me all along…”

“Because that’s our protocol Minhyun-ah,” Jonghyun’s older brother sighs, “unfair, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah…” Minhyun trails off. Thinking of how the last four years and so, Jonghyun has always been by his side. Wait—he remembers how Baekho finally told him everything, and why he wasn’t able to tell them the truth because of these so-called protocols, and how that time, Baekho was only actually assigned to be Seongwu’s bodyguard, but it soon changed because Jonghyun has to leave, and with that, Baekho’s task was changed. 

“Hyung, Baekho told me that Jonghyun was supposed to be my bodyguard before but the plan was changed because he had to leave?” 

Jonghyun’s older brother glances at Baekho and heaves a deep sigh. “I’m sorry Minhyun-ah, but I can’t answer that,” he smiles apologetically. 

“Why? Because it’s against the protocol too?” Minhyun asks, irked, and Jonghyun’s older brother chuckles dryly. 

“Yes,” the older says, reaching for him and ruffling his hair. Minhyun notices the compass pendant on the older guy's necklace that’s now dangling out of his shirt. 

Minhyun looks at the pendant, noting how it is really similar, but if the one he is wearing is ragged with scratches, the one on the older, even though looks old, remains cared for. 

“Hyung, don’t move,” Minhyun says, reaching for the pendant on the necklace and checking on it if it was really similar. He turns the back of the compass, checking if it has the same engraving on its back and sees a letter engraved on it, similar to the one that he has on his, but instead of the scratched up letter _J,_ the older, has an _M_ in his _._

When the older man realizes what he’s doing, he immediately pulls the pendant out of his hand and hides it—but it’s too late. Minhyun already knows. 

_It was Jonghyun._

_It was Jonghyun who saved him that night._

**_—_ **

You see, whenever Jonghyun is stressed, and can’t find the answers or solutions to his problem—he resorts to this: playing a game. 

And though it usually works before and puts him back on the right track with his hand busily playing the game while his mind wanders, thinking of solutions for his problems, this time, it just wouldn’t work.

Just like how it stopped working the moment he and Minhyun returned back to their normal lives.

And as if to prove a point, his character dies yet again for the _nth_ time, along with huge _Game Over_ caption blinking like a neon sign on his TV screen. 

_Great._

Jonghyun closes his eyes and leans his head on the frame of his bed, questioning everything that he thought was right was probably wrong. 

Minhyun is right after all.

What’s the point of him being there, when he’s the only one who knows?

Why did he even think that by doing that, he's doing Minhyun good, and that he’s keeping his promise to him, when he himself knows that Minhyun just needs time?

Sure, Minhyun did say that he doesn’t want to see him again, and even though Minhyun told him that, he knows that Minhyun didn’t mean it. 

After all, he was watching Minhyun like how he did back then again, and how everyday, he saw how it’s getting harder for Minhyun, yet—he didn’t do anything. 

And like before, he just watched Minhyun. 

Because… because he’s scared. 

Scared that he’s just getting ahead of himself and that he might be misreading things. 

That even though he knows how Minhyun feels, he’s scared that it wouldn’t be enough. 

Because after all, he lied. 

He hurt Minhyun. 

And if he’s the one in Minhyun’s place, it wouldn’t be that easy to look past the things that he did, even if he has no choice. 

He hears the beeping of someone inputting the passcode on their door, followed by the sound of the door opening and hurried footsteps. He groans. 

He really doesn’t hear want to hear another reprimand coming from his brother, especially when he already did that the whole day. 

“I know what you’re gonna say, hyung,” he grumbles, not even opening his eyes as he hears his bedroom door open, “but please, for once, just stop okay? I’m getting tired—” but before he can even finish his sentence, he’s stopped by warm soft lips pressed against his. 

_Minhyun._

He opens his eyes and sees Minhyun crying in front of him, and his brother by the door. He looks his brother panicky, asking him what happened and why is Minhyun like this and the older Kim sighs, and looks down on his necklace and then turns, leaving them. 

_Shit._

_Minhyun knows._

“Minhyun-ah,” Jonghyun says, pulling him and sitting him next to him. “Minhyun-ah, it’s okay, it’s not your fault, so please stop crying,” he says, wiping the tears off Minhyun’s face as the younger man continues to sob, mumbling over and over again that it’s his fault that he almost died. 

“But I’m here, Minhyun-ah, I’m here and alive,” he reassures, tipping Minhyun’s chin gently so that Minhyun will look at him. 

“I’m sorry Jonghyun, I’m really sorry,” Minhyun sobs, hugging him. Jonghyun pats him on the back, rubbing circles to calm him down. “I’m really sorry Jonghyun, I’m really sorry,” Minhyun repeats again. 

“Stop apologizing Minhyun-ah, I did that because I wanted to save you.” 

“But you shouldn’t have Jonghyun, just because you’re part of the secret service doesn’t mean you have to risk your life for me," 

He pulls out of the hug and stares at Minhyun, “And here I thought, I was the dumber out of us two,” he chuckles, caressing Minhyun’s cheek. “I didn’t do that because I’m part of the Secret Service Minhyun, I did that because I love you.” 

“That’s only a couple of months since dad had been elected as the President, Jonghyun,” Minhyun whines with a sob.

“And so?” Jonghyun asks, wiping Minhyun’s face. 

“No one falls in love that fast Jonghyun,” Minhyun pouts and Jonghyun laughs, which only makes the pout on Minhyun’s lips grow pointier. 

“I beg to differ Minhyun-ah,” he says, thumb caressing Minhyun’s cheek, “you’ve had me falling for you the first time you've walked into the Blue house with that box of books as you hummed to songs, and you have me falling for you when we were here last time with that foul mouth of yours, even now, and in the future, too.” He says, dipping in and kissing Minhyun. 

He feels Minhyun lips against his curved into a smile as he pushes him down the bed. “So, you did flirt with me that night, didn’t you?” Minhyun murmurs against his lips, and he can’t help but chuckle at that. 

He turns them over, with the both of them now lying sideways on his bed, and places a light kiss on his Minhyun’s forehead, “Yes, I did, happy?” 

Minhyun nods and beams at him, “and Jonghyun?” Minhyun asks, as he combs his hair with his fingers. 

“Hmm?” 

“I love you too.” 

**_—_ **

“Wakey-wakey, your highness,” Jonghyun says, placing light kisses on his forehead, on the tip of his nose, on his cheeks, and lastly on his lips. 

Minhyun smiles, pulling Jonghyun closer to him and deepening the kiss. 

“Good morning,” Minhyun greets, beaming at Jonghyun. He loves waking up like this, and hopefully he can always wake up like this, with a smiling Jonghyun next to him, but hopefully, not clothed next time. 

“I’ll keep that in mind next time _,_ ” Jonghyun laughs, reading his mind, and he immediately beams wider, making Jonghyun laugh again. 

The older man kisses him again on his forehead, and then on the tips of his nose, and by the time Jonghyun finishes kissing him on his cheeks, he’s already puckering his lips at Jonghyun, ready for his kiss but sadly, he only receives a light peck. 

_“Jonghyun.”_ He pouts, watching as Jonghyun sit up and leave the bed. 

“Later, Minhyun-ah,” Jonghyun chuckles, reaching for his hand and pulling him to stand, “we have a sunrise to catch.” 

**_—_ **

“I missed riding _Babe,”_ Minhyun says as soon as they got off the car. 

“Well, you wouldn’t miss her sooner, she’ll be heading to Seoul soon,” Jonghyun answers with a smile, taking his hand and intertwining it with his. 

“How about _baby?_ ”

“Coming with her too, of course.” 

“And you?” Minhyun asks, raising his eyebrow. Jonghyun smiles at him then tiptoes and kisses him on the lips. 

“Coming with you, of course.” 

“Really?” Minhyun asks teasingly as they continue walking and Jonghyun hums, pulling him to walk at the sidelines as he takes the dangerous part again. 

Minhyun smiles at that. 

They continue walking, talking and teasing each other, stopping every now and then to take in and appreciate the beautiful scenery and of course, to kiss too. 

That by the time it’s nearing sunrise and they’re still not at the peak, he ducks Jonghyun’s kiss. 

Yes—it’s him, who’s now ducking Jonghyun’s kiss. 

“Minhyun-ah,” Jonghyun whines like a child, as they reach the last steps at the top, “the least you could do is kiss me.” 

“You’re the one who brought me here, Jonghyun, and I’m not going to waste our effort of walking here for forty-five minutes and miss the sunrise just because you want another kiss, which I may say, I have been giving you ever since we started hiking.” 

“But we’re only a couple of steps away, one kiss wouldn’t make us miss it.” 

“Of course, it won’t, but that one kiss always last for minutes,” Minhyun reminds, taking the last step and offering his hand at Jonghyun behind him. 

The older guy stares at his hand then lets out a soft chuckle, “It feels weird that you’re the one doing this and not me,” Jonghyun mused, taking his hand as they walk toward the overlooking spot. 

“You’ll get used to it soon,” Minhyun hums as they stop by the edge. He hears Jonghyun hum, arms snaking around his waist, as Jonghyun leans his head on his shoulder. 

“Just in time,” Jonghyun says, placing a kiss on his shoulder, as they watch the sun slowly rise. 

“Yeah, just in time,” he answers, smiling and appreciating the beauty of the sunrise with his favorite (and most loved) agent next to him. 

**_—_ **

_“He looks so good tonight,”_ Seongwu drawls, as they walk along the hallways of the venue, eyes trained at the entrance of the hall. Minhyun follows Seongwu’s line of sight and sees that his now ex-best friend isn’t staring at his boyfriend, Agent Kang, but instead, is staring with too much affection at Jonghyun instead. 

“That’s my boyfriend, you arse,” Minhyun spits, smacking Seongwu by the back of his head. The two agents then look at them, with Baekho looking at Seongwu unamused, while Jonghyun on the other hand, is looking at him with a (very) amused grin on his face. 

Minhyun rolls his eyes and halts in front of Jonghyun as the latter offers his hand to him. He snickers, but takes Jonghyun’s hand. 

“Ready, _Optimus?_ ” Jonghyun asks him with a smile, squeezing his hand to relax him. He heaves a sigh, nods, and smiles at Jonghyun. 

“Ready, _Agent Kim._ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> A VERY BIG SHOUT OUT TO THE FOUR PEOPLE (YES ALL CAPS IM YELLING) WHO WERE MY SUPPORT SYSTEM, JOSH, FAR, MAI, GIANNE ❤️
> 
> Thank you so much guys, I wouldn’t be able to do this without you (wow) and to everyone who loved and supported Optimus and Agent Kim, I’ve read your comments and even on Twi, THANK YOU! YOU DONT KNOW HOW MUCH I CRIED READING THAT 🥺
> 
> And again, to my senpai, Lilli, this one’s for you, ILY 😘
> 
> PPPS: forget that JBAEK fic that I gifted you pls, I ain’t gonna finish that anytime soon HAHAHA
> 
> OH, and @nufics, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR DOING THIS, and to the amazing authors too! GREAT JOB GUYS!!! GROUP HUG!


End file.
